Everything has changed
by ILoveTeddyBear
Summary: When Caroline is finally decides to tell him what she thinks, she does not expect that Klaus falls into a coma. She decided to stay with him until he gets better and that she could leave. But will she really leave or Klaus realized his past mistakes and has decided to do everything for not lose her ? - Early history and English is not my mother language so be indulgent please !
1. Chapter 1

It's been three weeks and three long interminable weeks for Caroline who was watching her beloved plunged into a coma.

In a sense, she said it was her fault and that she should have waited to tell him, maybe if she had waited, maybe if she had done more effort, maybe if elle-

It was stopped in his thoughts when a nurse came into the hospital room and Caroline knew it was the time of care, as every day.

So she left the room to go looking for a cafe downstairs.

Exiting the elevator, she meets the family of Klaus. Elijah was as usual dressed in a black suit, this time with a dark blue shirt, which show that he was out of work ... or not, knowing him.

Rebekah was dressed in jeans, high wheel has brown and gold and a clear pair of brown boots and a jacket of the same color. She looked like she had not slept for 3 nights to edge, which is probably the case. And there was Kol last, so relax dress with black pants, a simple white shirt and a pair of vans.

Finn and his wife came to see Wise Klaus last week but have returned to Europe to work, even if they were aware of Klaus's condition regularly.

Elijah, Rebekah and Kol turned to see Caroline walking in their direction.

Hello! "

"Hello Miss Forbes" the Elijah greeted with a nod as Kol, she returned them.

"Caroline! "Exclaimed simultaneously Rebekah in taking her in his arms. "So, his condition remains unchanged, eh? "The girl asked, drawing back a little.

"Unfortunately yes ..." Caroline replied in a small voice. "But I think you can go see it as soon as the nurse finished with care. "

"Fine," said Rebekah, "What are you going to do during this time? "Added the latter.

"I'll wait in the waiting room until you have finished, and then go back later".

"I think you should back a little with you Caroline, it's at least 5 days you are here non-stop and if Stefan had not come looking for you before, you'd be there for longer. "Kol said with some concern.

"I think my brother because Miss Forbes, go home for a few hours to eat and to rest a little," Elijah completed.

"I'm fine and I eat, do not worry for me. "

"I think what my brother meant is to eat a real meal, not just stick carrots or fruit salads! "Kol responded to.

Caroline gave in and returned two hours later after taking a quick shower, eat a salad and yoghurt, have to change into something a little more comfortable, such as a black leggings with a large beige sweater and a pair boots the same color and have to stop at Starbuck history to have something to spend the night.

It also took a paperback to care overnight.

When she comes back into the room of Klaus, nothing had changed, she laid down her bag chair and caramel macchiato on the table.

She decided to read even if it did not really mind that.

When Caroline woke up a few hours later, she heard a little sound as if one rubbed her hospital gown on cloth. She put the book on the table in a page honking and turned back to Klaus, who actually moved very slightly.

This latter quickly took her hand, being careful not to squeeze too hard. It is at this moment she felt a slight pressure on the hand, and she looked up she could see Klaus lightly clap eyelashes, surely to find a good view of there or he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Caroline quickly dropped the hands of Klaus called to go the nurses present in the hall.

When they arrived, they asked Caroline to keep dan the hall. So what she did, it nevertheless could see nurses around the bed of Klaus and a doctor come to see what happened.

 **Klaus POV**

When I awoke, I try to open my eyes, I'm lying, and I feel the pipes connected to me.

I see a shape above me, a face, I distinguish better after a few seconds I also hear the sounds of machines.

I try to move a little bit to see if everything works. Turning his head to the left, I saw a blond woman with a pale face and tired, which is on the phone. Then she hangs up and I hear the nurse talk to her and tell her she can go, what it does, slowly.

She scrutinizes me from head to toe, but not with pity, with most of the concern and tenderness.

She then approached me and sat on the chair to my left.

She look anxious and not sure what to say, I would have liked to break the long silence that settles slowly but I do not recognize, I do not even know if it's part of my family or no.

\- "Hello Klaus, remember me?" She begins.

 **Caroline POV**

After calling the Klaus's family, who will be there in about 1 hour, the nurse told me that it is possible that he does not recall all or some parts of her life to blur, times, places, people. She also told me that I can go to him, which I did.

He stares at me, as if trying to remember who I am or why I'm here.

When the nurse hand, Klaus speaks :

 **External**

\- "Hi ! " He replied cautiously," I am desolate but I do not think I remember who you are. "

\- "Oh ...? " It was Caroline answers, pretty uncomfortable. "My name is Caroline Forbes."

\- "Enchanted Caroline, I would also introduce me but if you are here is that you know me necessarily," he continues with a smile, it makes him.

\- "Yes, we can totuyez eatchother ?" she request.

Because after spending three years with Klaus, it's pretty hard to vouvoyez. The formal mode makes it feel like an intruder.

\- " Okay ! So Caroline you are ... "

\- "Oh, uh, I'm your girlfriend actually ..."

\- "Uh, I grieve but you must have me confused, I have no one in my life except my family and again …"

 **Caroline POV**

I knew not what to say, silence is therefore moved for a few minutes until a question comes to me:

\- "That may be a strange question, but it dates are we today? "

\- "June 6, 2011 ! Why? "

Caroline's face paled even more, if that was still possible.

He does not remember, not me, not what is passing for 4 years, not one of us, and ... nothing.

It all forget our meeting, our moments, our laughter, our joys, our sorrows ... and it hurts more than you can even imagine.

It is as if three years of my life with him disappears in three weeks in a coma.

Caroline takes a deep breath, it's not so serious, the nurse said that it was possible, it will surely remember little by little ... Yes, he will remember it is normal to be a little fuzzy after so much time in the hospital.

\- "There is a problem? " says Klaus suddenly. "I do not know if it's something I've done or said but-" He has not had time to finish his sentence that Caroline cuts.

\- "We are not 6 June 2011 but Klaus 4 March 2015."

 **External**

This time it's Klaus who turned pale.

\- "What?! " Klaus tell," But how is that possible I ... I ... no, I do not understand ... "

\- "Uh, there is your family going to happen in about half an hour, until I can tell you what is passing for four years if you feel to hear ... Well, I do not want to pressure or make you feel uncomfortable but given that you forget some memories for me, it'll help you may have not see me as a stranger ... "

 **Klaus POV**

That's when Caroline, whose face is still unknown to me tells me what happend.

It was February 14, 2015, so it was Valentine's Day, I had to take a call restore _South Gate_ close to Central Park. We decide to go after _Earl McGrath Gallery_ and go home.

Except that after the dessert, she would tell me that she was tired of our relationship, I was not present enough with it and that the past always work first for me.

She could see that there was the same flame us at the beginning and yet it had made efforts but that it had only distance us further.

She thought I was going back very often after two in the morning and she also asked if I did not cheated on her this time.

She announced that she wanted to take a break and see how it would evolve away from each other.

And from that moment, I'd left the restore rather angry and I would have let herself out there, she would have taken a taxi back home around 10:45 p.m..

Then I had a car accident near 20th street with alcohol in the blood a few hours later.

They would call her at four in the morning to tell her that I was taken to hospital.

I did not know how to answer that, I'd tell him I am desolate didn't remember her, and if I had known I would stay restore to prove that she is wrong or that I had we not given up and leaving but I said nothing because I do not know the person I was before my accident and that person I am now.

Before I could even get my words, I saw my brothers Elijah and Kol followed by Rebekah reach the door of my room, and both say that I was not looking forward to seeing Elijah, especially after what he is spend with Tatia.

Thank you all for reading my story !

Do not hesitate to leave comments on what you think !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **External**

Rebekah springs immediately to Klaus who tries hard to sit on the hospital bed.

While the two brothers are standing a little further back in the bottom of the room, Caroline leaves to let the family together.

They were aware that there were four years of life of Klaus he did not remember.

\- "I was so scared, I can not believe I got you to my arms, you're awake," sobbed Rebekah.

\- "And here I am," Klaus replied with a small smile.

\- "You could have decided to wake up tomorrow morning to sort, you know ten or eleven ! For not wake up everyone ! " Says Kol still a bit sleepy after falling asleep at midnight.

\- "Kol, what a pleasure to see that you always take as much account of those around you, and thank you, I'm fine do not worry ! "Klaus replied sarcastically.

\- "Anyway luckily Miss Forbes was a your bedside while you wake up!

\- "Brother, you know that you can call her Caroline, like a normal person does ! Looks like you add her ten years each time you call that! " Said Rebekah his brother.

\- "Yeah, she even in thirty years you give her fifty" Kol added, smiling.

\- "Whatever we are not here to talk about his age".

\- "Besides where is she ? "Rebekah asked to nobody in particular.

Members of the families returned to find that indeed she was gone.

Klaus stares Elijah with a frown. Although Caroline was telling him he was passing over the last four years he still has doubts with his brother.

They continued talking about everything and nothing, trying to make back memories of years spent.

When they leave the next morning at eight o'clock, they promise to come back in the afternoon except Elijah will come later because it has meetings throughout the day.

This does not bother Klaus because he remembered they are always cold and it does not enchant to pretend that all is well in front of him, but he does it for Rebekah, who would not like that they quarrel on the day of awakening.

About nine nurses spend in the room to him some lavished care.

It does not really hungry so it grows lunch tray on the right and turn on the television.

It falls on the morning paper indicating that it was March 5, 2015, he also took the opportunity to watch the weather and realizes he's going to snow that day.

He continues to change channels until falling on a documentary and decides to let it.

He probably fall asleep because when he wakes up a little later he realizes that the documentary and finished. He hears a knock at the door of his room.

\- "Enter! " He said.

He sees the blond hair yesterday entered the room with a smile, small but sincere.

\- "Hi, I'm sorry I don't want to wake you," Caroline replied, "I can come back later if you want," she hastens to add.

\- "No, no, stay ! You do not wake me I look just television "

\- "Oh okay !"

She then sits on the chair as before with a small bag around the wrist and two drinks in hand.

\- "I've made a mocha and dark chocolate brownies and cookies," she replied, smiling.

\- "Oh, thank you, but you did not oblige"

\- "I just think that the hospital food is not really appetizing hugged you," she said, looking at the bowl of tea and croissant with butter on the plate.

\- "It's on the hospital looks more like a canteen has a gourmet restaurant," he replies, which earned him a giggle Caroline.

It installs a silence in the room but not the sort of awkward silence, more like a comfortable silence between them.

\- "Then why are you left last night? "Klaus asked, trying to hide the hint of disappointment he was thinking she would be returned.

\- "I wanted to let your family does not interrupt your reunion"

\- "But you part of the family if you're my girlfriend"

\- "Oh, yes but technically I'm not since that famous evening but ... Anyway Elijah calling me to keep me informed ! "

\- "Oh Elijah did that, that's generous of him ..." said Klaus rather bitterly.

This time though, an awkward silence settles for a few minutes in the room. Caroline continues her drink Macchiato in silence under the Klaus's look.

 **Klaus POV**

After that sentence she avoids my eyes and look out the window to see the snow fall.

Of course, I should avoid talking about it but I could not help but to approach the subject.

So I decide to take her hand to get her attention, which work.

\- "I wanted to say thank you to see me even though we are not together, I would spend long days alone and horribly otherwise !"

\- "Oh, it's normal to have still was together for three years, I would not want you think I give you the least problems and we were simply break"

\- "This means that I always have a chance? "

Before Caroline could answer me, a nurse enters my room.

I really try to hide my bad mood after a interrupt when she starts telling me about the exams that I have to do tomorrow, and the fact that a doctor will come soon to see if all is well.

I stop listening when I saw Caroline out of the room, laugh with a doctor. He was young, brown hair, and brown eyes.

When he enters the room Caroline followed him and remains in a corner.

\- "Hello, my name is Wren Kingston and I'm the doctor who is caring for you and have followed your progress during your coma."

And who has to enjoy flirting with my girlfriend too, but I refrained to say knowing that it would not have rained Caroline.

\- "Hello Doctor" was all that would receive from me.

\- "So how are you feeling since waking, pain somewhere, burns or head aches ?"

\- "No."

\- "Have you the vision that trouble? "

Ah, it is sure it would arrange him !

\- "No."

\- "Okay ... Um, you know why you came back four years ago, on this particular date? "

\- "Because the heat was particularly raise? " Sarcastically replied Klaus, who was tired of the questions but also that the Caroline looks as if he was the god on earth.

\- "If you want to remember maybe a little effort would be good," said the doctor.

\- "Who said I wanted to remember? ".

No, no, no it's not what I meant at all, especially when I saw Caroline's face turned to disappointment.

\- "No, I did not mean that, it's just ... it's so scary to remember anything when everyone tells you that you have missed four years of your life without any memories."

\- "I understand. I would return later or tomorrow. Can I talk to you Caroline? "Wren said starting.

Maybe it has, but I see in the eyes of Caroline that she does not understand.

And Caroline, seriously, no one calls his patient Mr or Mrs? If it's not flirt so I know nothing ! As if I would let him speak alone with Caroline story he stuffs his skull lies as what it no longer any chance to get back together or try to be friends or others.

\- "I can also hear what you want to say it anyway !"

\- "Fine," he said, returning to the room. " listen, I think you should try more hard for remember, talk to me, maybe it's not easier, but you had a life before the accident and the best would at least know who you were ".

\- "Wow, I did not even merit a 'Klaus' call, is only to your patient or Caroline? At done, if I need a psychologist, I would go check directly, do not bother you for me, "I replied, to end a conversation.

Wren then goes back into the hallway leaving me alone with Caroline who sarcastically applauding behind me.

And the third chapter!

In the next chapter Klaus will make a discovery in a part of what it is to spend the night of his accident.

Do not hesitate to tell me what you think in comments !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Caroline POV**

\- "Wow, you look like you're quickly back! Even your old you could not have done better, "I begin" This is the comeback is his more sarcastic and evil than ever? "

\- "I did not say what I said about not remember, I-"

\- "Do not you tired I understood"

Before he could to 'defend' or even lie, someone knock on the door.

\- "Hello brother I wanted to disturb I can leave if you-" says Kol arriving.

\- "No it's not worth it, so all I have to go home"

\- "Caroline ... ! "

I hear Klaus called me before I reached the door, I then turn around slowly for fear of that will still come out of his mouth.

\- "What ?"

\- "Will you come later in the day, I really want to talk to you ..."

\- "We'll see if I'm not too busy " and I walked through the door.

 **Klaus POV**

And she left the room without even a glance.

I know at that moment that I hurt and I'll have to make her understand that I want to remember.

\- "First argument, I would more bet on four days or a week ! " Kol said.

\- "Pff I screw up with her ..."

\- "What? Why do you say that, it's not your fault if you do not remember, she'll understand "

\- "No, that's not it, I already know that she understands and helps me remember it ... I somehow accidentally said I would not remember ... "

\- "Why why do you say that? That's not true right ? "

\- "No, no of course not but I just wanted the doctor closes the valve and this is the only thing I find."

\- "Do not like your doctor? You're in trouble because you will have to endure it for at least a month »

\- "You kidding me ! I will not be able to stuff me another month! "

\- "What's bothering you with him, I talk with Caroline and she think is good ! "

\- "That is precisely the problem! "

\- "That it is good ?"

\- "She is not only think is good, she venerates him !"

\- "And you'd be jealous that he steals her attention? "

\- "What? No, I'm not jealous he just openly flirt with her and she's not even trying to repel him "

\- "Technically, you're not together because you broke that night"

\- "Correction, she broke, I underwent"

"If I would havebe her, I would have broken long before, you're lucky it was held up and she saw you bear all this time"

\- "Who bear who all this time? " said Rebekah years entering the room.

Kol tells her everything that's happened since the beginning.

\- "Nik ! Wow, I did not know you could be jealous when you wanted "

\- "I repeat it sister, I'm not jealous !"

\- "Anyway, back to the problem" start Kol, "She not worth you tell you don't want to remember when she is staying night and day waiting for you to wake up !"

" Sur ! "Rebekah to add, maybe to make me more trouble than I am.

But Caroline was still staying at my bedside for three weeks and with the fact that I not remember, now she think I'm a bastard without heart ...

"I know" is crying Bekah was silent until now. "You sent her a message to say she brings a photo album, that way you can remember past years and she will be glad to see you made an effort."

"That goog," Kol chains.

"How I do that, I have not even her phone number, or any phone"

"Desires" Bekah says, giving me a bag with my phone and other objects.

"It was what you had on you the day of the accident and could we think that it has to help you remember," says Kol.

One time I send the text message to Caroline, I dig a little in the bag to find my wallet with a little pocket money and my identity card, a watch, keys and a small black box.

I gently opened it to find a ring, it was a simple silver ring with a diamond in the middle.

\- "I was planning to propose her that night, eh, it's for that that I was in all my statements when she wanted us to separate. "

\- "Uh, yes ... mainly" Rebekah replied.

\- "So you knew ..."

\- "Almost everyone knew you was talking all the time when you came to see us," said my sister with a sad smile.

\- "Even if you were distant with her before all this," says Kol.

We continue to talk a little until departing to go and work.

It was an hour when they are gone, so I thought Caroline would come to two hours, but no more the hours passed and I desperately waiting, I watch TV, read a book, watch the snow fall through the window but nothing ...

And when I waited for more, she arrived about four and a half hours.

 **Caroline POV**

 _"That if you mind, passing this afternoon (because I really hope you do) you brought a photo album so that I can try to remind myself of the fragments of his four years?_

 _-Klaus"_

Yes when I received this SMS, I still was not back on him at the hospital, and finally to three hours and a half, I start looking in the boxes for photo albums and I have not see the time passing.

At four hours, I put my coat on and decide to take a taxi but bad luck I had to wait in traffic.

Arriving at the hospital, I cross to Wren around a corner.

\- "Hey! It's going well after this morning? "He greets me.

\- "I do, I really wanted to apologize for what Klaus told you earlier .."

\- "No, it's okay, do not worry, some patients do not respond very well as a result of a coma, it's normal, it takes their time to adapt"

\- "Yes, well anyway ..."

\- "At done, he hopefully will be able to go home next week "

\- "It's really good for him," I said with a smile because I was really happy that he can leave the hospital. "And sorry again ... "

\- "Really, it's nothing, you should hurry go to see him, he must wait at least two hours! "

I then head to his room.

 **Klaus POV**

Looking furtively through the corridor, I saw Caroline spoken with the doctor of this morning, as I do not want to admit, I was still disturbed to thinkshe first salute him before see me. Especially when I saw she was smiling ! So I look away.

\- "Hey," she said when she enters the room.

\- "Hey! While still largely discussed with Wren what I see, " Yes, I know it's wrong but I could not help myself to tell her something about that, maybe it's beacause I instinctively needed her close to me.

\- "First, I was not in great discussing with him, it's just one cross in the corridors and secondly he said that if everything went well you could go out next week but did not get given day precise "

\- "Really? This is really good news, "I said, smiling.

\- "Yep!" Is she exclaimed with a big smile.

\- "So you have the album? "

\- "Yes, that is mainly why I was late, and because of the traffic too"

\- "It's okay, I'm glad you're here! "I said sincerely! "You want to sit on the bed to be consulted album with me ?"

\- "Oh, I thought you wanted to see that alone"

\- "No sense Sweetheart ! " I said with a big smile and pushing me a little to my right.

She walks carefully and then sits on the bed next to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Klaus POV**

She shows me photos of us on vacation in Rome, Paris, Tokyo, one of us at _Central Park_ or even in the _Museum of_ _Modern Art_ or on our first date at the _Gallow Green_ or _Time Square_ , also in a festive street train dancing in _New Orleans,_ then on a beach in California by skates and still others.

Then gradually, photos are becoming increasingly rare until there is only those of our birthday and Christmas.

I suddenly felt some thing on my shoulder and when I look over I see that Caroline is sleeping on it, it is already five hours and a half when I finished flipping the photo album. I then noticed a small piece of paper is deep in the album, bend over backwards.

I see this is a drawing of Caroline asleep on a sofa, I suspect it's me he's done, I returned it to see that back there writing _'Always and Forever'_ .

I decided to lie down next to her, wrapping my arms around her body and bringing it closer to me, our noses almost touching and the room is almost dark, there remains only the glow of the sky through the curtains to enlighten us. And I am with Caroline asleep beside me.

 **External**

When Elijah enters the hospital after work, it is always dressed in a suit and realizes that hallways are quiet. It is six hours and forty-five and he hopes that his brother did not pass examination or otherwise.

He then knock on the door of his brother's room to see if he's there or not. No answer, so he tries again.

 **Caroline POV**

I wake up lying on a bed with one arm around my belly. I feel almost glued to the chest of someone but strangely it is not an unpleasant feeling.

Suddenly I hear knocking a second time, so it's the same sound that made me wake up.

\- "Enter" I call softly, not to wake Klaus if it's the nurses.

Then I saw the door open and realize that it's Eli.

By raising his head a little, I realize that I am squeezing chest Klaus.

Great, there was no better input Elijah could have done that at that moment, or I do not feel at all exposed, half asleep and lying on the same bed that Klaus, stick to it!

\- "Oh, hello Caroline, I would not wake up, I could always board tomorrow-"

\- "Oh, no, it's good Eli, I'll wake Klaus so he can see you !"

\- "Klaus ... " I called softly, almost in a whisper for not scared him.

No answer I ressaye.

\- "Klaus !" a little louder this time, but still nothing, I then gently touched his shoulder and it is at this moment he opens his eyes.

 **Klaus POV**

 _I am in front of the Gallow Green in New York, at the entrance there as an arch with climbing plants and paths made with planks of wood, and candles show the access the restore._

 _"Hey," I hear the sweet voice of Caroline behind me. I then returns to view dressed in a black crop top, shorts with gold has sequins, a pair of white gold heel with the front of a white cardigan with a gold bag she carries over one shoulder._

 _I find her_ _immediately_ _beautiful, my eyes are on her and only her, I then forget the scenery and all that is happening around._

 _She also put her hair in loose curls boulées that go wonderfully him._

 _I tend his arm for her to take and we go into the restore._

 _\- "So Niklaus_ _Mikaelson_ _, what are you doing in life? "_

 _\- "You can call me Klaus or Nik love, and I work in finance."_

 _\- "Oh, interesting Nik"_

 _And I realize that my name sounds perfectly on her lips._

 _\- "What about you, or you work? "_

 _\- "I'm working for a really important magazine in New York"_

 _I have not had time to say anything other than the server arrives to take our order and we offer two glasses of champagne._

 _We raise our glasses 'In our first date'._

 _\- "And certainly not the last," I announce to him that moment with a smirk._

 _\- "Arrogant and to be what I see as beautiful qualities"_

 _\- "That amplifies my natural charm," I add, and I also happen to make her laugh._

I feel push gently on my shoulder.

\- "Klaus? "

I hear someone calling me but I can not seem to recognize the voice.

When suddenly I open my eyes and find myself face Caroline, lie on a hospital bed and I realize then that it was a dream.

By turning me gently on the right I see Elijah looking at me, frowning.

\- "Niklaus, you okay? "

\- "Elijah, what do I owe the honor of your presence? "I ask no attention to that previous question.

\- "I wanted see how my brother is, I did not know you were sleeping, if i've knew I would have come later."

\- "No, it does not matter Eli, I think I'll go any way, it's getting late"

\- "You want me to walk you Caroline? "

\- "Oh, you did not want to spend some time with your brother? "

\- "From what I heard it's almost the luck to her care so I think I could not stay anyway"

I watched as my brother. Of course it would propose to bring Caroline at her home ! Our home !

Miss more than that, between him and the doctor I have the impression that it is that which makes it the most to impress Caroline who will win. And that put me out of me ! In case they have forgotten I decide to redeem myself from my previous behavior with Caroline costs !

Caroline should see my expression because she approaches me.

\- "I'll say goodbye to him Eli, you can wait in the car if you want! "

\- "All right, bye Niklaus, takes care of you !"

I do not even answer and I hope he understands that I will not let him go there or want to Caroline while I'm alive.

\- "Do not you think you're a little hard on your brother? He does everything so that it goes well when you send and you know not every time " reprimand me Caroline.

\- "I would be helpful to him if he does not try to put you hands on it," I told her and we could hear a can of anger in my voice.

\- "What? Klaus, Elijah just trying to be nice to me and nothing else, because it's in his nature! "

"Of course, the noble Elijah will come and with his legendary kindness and do not hesitate to put me low blows me when I least expect it! ". And i remember what happed with Tatia years ago.

\- "We'll talk later in any way, he waiting for me in the car ..."

\- "Oh, of course, do not let him wait ! " I announce with obvious anger in my voice this time. "If you find the time, come see me tomorrow, unless Elijah rest in our apartment for clean and not let a trace of my passage the bottom! "

\- "Klaus! Nothing will happen between me and Eli ! Maybe you do not trust your brother but at least have confidence in me, " she said with anger in her voice, too, now.

She's right, I should not even have a fit like that because we are more together but it's stronger than me. No matter if I want her to come back tomorrow I better be careful about my words. A moment passes before I finally said to her :

\- "I grieve Caroline, I did not mean it like that it's just ... I grieve"

\- "Well, I repasserais tomorrow ... ! You want some thing in particular? "

\- " Breakfast?! "

She looked up to heaven before smiling and leaving the room.

 _The different place that I quoted at the beginning of the chapter really exists! And do not hesitate to tell me what you think in comments!_


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to warn that I change the rated to be more cautious because I do not know yet how the story will evolve!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Caroline POV**

In the car, we are not talking and everyone know I hate silence, especially when it is inconvenient.

\- "So, how is spend the reunion between Kol, Rebekah and Klaus? " I ask to begin the conversation.

\- "Pretty good, they all looked happy to meet each other !"

\- "And between you and your brother ? "

\- "Even as I imagine, although it looked a bit cold and distant with me ..."

\- "I think that a nurse told you he had forgotten four years of his life, right ? "

\- "Yes, we were informed "

\- "Which brings us back in 2011, and between the history of Tatia, I think that even if Nik know I'm his girlfriend, it is still stuck on what's happened a few years back and he forgot the conversation that you had "

\- "So you called him Nik again? "

\- "Yes, I call him Klaus not for not interfere too much because he does not remember me but otherwise I continue to call him Nik ... But do not change the subject Eli !"

Elijah uttered a small sigh before continuing.

\- "That's what I thought, but I do not know how to do it with my brother right now ... I'm always afraid of saying the wrong word, or some thing he does not remember and I do not want to rush him after what he cross ... "

\- "I think the best thing is you mentioned that as quickly to reduce the embarrassing moments with you two! "I finished when I saw him stop in front of our apartment.

\- "I also intend to address this issue as soon as possible" he said, "Good evening Caroline"

\- "You too Elijah, and thank you for drive me home ! " I replied, closing the door of the car and trying my keys in my purse.

After eating a little bit, I go straight to bed because I am quite tired of my day and I am asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up the next day I found turning my phone at 8:15. So I'm in take a shower and decided to put on enough warm clothing for after the time we had yesterday, it certainly must be cold. I then wearing a gray sweater and black jeans, I put on my green coat khaki and I put my dark brown boots before taking my bag to get out.

I go to Starbucks and repeats the same boisons than last time, with two donuts and two muffins, a salad and a bottle of water because I plan to stay with him before his family visited him this afternoon.

Arriving at the hospital, all is quiet. I head Klaus chamber and gently knocks at the door, fear to waking him.

\- "Came" Klaus said through the door.

 **Klaus POV**

When I wake up, I look at at watch and it was 8:00. I get up a little on my bed when I hear that knock on my door. I see a nurse who comes to do my care and that the passage opens the blinds of the window.

When she leaves, I turn on the TV and decided to wait Caroline.

About one hour later, I hear again knocking on the door, but this time more gently.

\- "Came" I say, hoping to see Caroline.

This is the person I would see, holding her handbag in one hand and pushing the door on the other.

\- "Hey! Hello " she told me with a little smile I rendered.

\- "Hi"

\- "So it's okay since yesterday?" she wonder.

\- "Yes good and you? "

\- "It's great ! I think at breakfast but I put it in my bag because I'm not sure that we have the right to make it enter in the room of the patient." She tells me, smiling.

\- "Oh, thank you I did not think you were serious about lunch! "

We eat in peace for a little while before she spoke.

\- "So it is today that you spend some tested? "

\- "Yes! How do you know? "

\- "Wren me briefly talk about, you know what it consist of? "

I try to avoid the bet _'Wren has talk to me'_ to answer the question.

\- "Not really, but I know that a nurse will come for me and that has left around 11:30 from 10am I was not supposed to eat something. You going to stay up to what hour? "I ask, hoping she remains at least part of the morning.

\- "I think staying up around 13h if it suits you"

\- "It's perfect, do not worry love," I said, smiling.

\- "Anyway your family comes to see you this afternoon and after having Elena and Damon and Stefan on the phone, they told me they will come tomorrow."

I frowned, who were Elena, Damon and Stefan?

\- "Uh ... and they are my ... uh, friends right? "

 **Caroline POV**

Oh, yes he does not remind them knowing he had know them after me.

\- "Well, we can say that Stefan is like, your best friend and start to dating your sister while Damon is Stefan's brother, and that he is currently dating my friend Elena. " I try to explain to him but seeing his expression I understand he did not assimilate. "Sorry if you did not quite understand what I was just told ... ! "

\- "Oh, no it's good Sweetheart, it's just weird to hear you talk about some person I can not put faces with names. "

We continue to talk about various subjects until at 11am, a nurse picked Klaus for some examinations.

So I waited patiently reading a book that was in my bag.

 **Klaus POV**

I walked into a room or the doctor Wren sat facing his desk reading in the paper. The nurse then closed the door and I was alone with the doctor.

\- "Klaus Mikaelson, how are you since the last time we saw ? " He asks me.

\- "Good." I answer because I do not want to argue unnecessarily.

After I took my pulse, my blood tension, my temperature and other, he also made me ask a few questions and told me that a nurse would come to change my infusion later in the day.

Upon entering the room, I saw that Caroline was gone. I immediately thought she was really gone. This would not be surprised because it was close to 12:30.

\- "Hey!" I heard someone talking behind me. When I turned I saw Caroline holding a salad, a bottle of water, some carrots and an apple.

\- "Hey, I thought you had gone sooner! "

"Oh, no, I was just went to get you some thing to eat and drink since lunch was already served, and a nurse told me that you'll come out of the examination. "

\- "Oh, thank you, but you were not forced to do it, really, I could have come down and go by myself."

\- "What? It does not make sense, you come out of a coma, you're supposed to rest in your bedroom, not take a walk around the corridors. "

At that time, I ask what I had ever done before for someone as caring as Caroline for she thinks I do not care about her, and it was best we separate ...

Anyway I know I do not deserve her.

After eating, she said she had to go.

\- "You will come tomorrow or I revises you Monday? " I told her, always with the hope of seeing her again soon.

\- "Oh, I did not think you'd wanna see me after your family and Damon, Elena and Stefan are coming to visit you."

\- "On the contrary, I think a person familiar and with who I enjoy spending time be good !" I answered, smiling.

\- "Okay I will surely spend to 17h30-18h then"

\- "Perfect! And do not forget that I expect your visit all day, " I said. What is not wrong because knowing my family I will be entitled to full of questions or it'll make me weird to talk with people I do not know in the present.

\- "See you tomorrow then," she said, saluting me with a gesture of the hand before closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Klaus POV**

I heard shots coming from the door. I had dozed off after the departure of Caroline because looking at my watch I saw that it was almost 14:30.

\- "Came" I said in a voice wake evil.

I saw Elijah entered the side of a woman with long curly dark brown hair. She is wearing a black tank top with black skinny jeans, black heeled boots and also a dark brown jacket.

\- " Hello Niklaus ! I want you to Katherine Pierce, my girlfriend. "

\- "Hi," said the woman.

\- "Um ... Hello. "

So Elijah was seeing someone. Maybe Caroline was right after all and there is nothing going on between her and my brother.

They remain a little bit and we talk about our family. I also learned that Katherine was the twin sister of Elena and the best friend of Carolina. She'd start time my brother there around eight months and they were put together quickly.

Elijah was told that Rebekah had gone so look for Stefan at the station and she could not come and talk via Skype with Kol, Finn and Sage, who told him they would arrive tomorrow in the evening and they would come to me see Monday.

Once they left I decided to leaf through some magazines, and watching television.

A nurse went to bring me a meal and got put to bed some time after.

 **Caroline POV**

When I got up around 10:30 this morning, I showered and dressed in a dress whose top was in black lace, pink bottom, flared also including the black lace, high black socks and a pair of boots.

I put my coat and went out to join Enzo for lunch.

When I arrived at The 5 and Diamond restaurant, I saw Enzo sitting at a table. It was our preferred place to eat and we were lucky that some Sundays there is opened.

\- "Hey,"

\- "Hello gorgeous ! How are you? "

\- "Good and you? "I replied by installing me at the table.

\- "Always the best of my form when I see you"

I look up to heaven, and we begin a discuss on the last time it was seen here.

 **External**

Meanwhile at the hospital, visited by Klaus Rebekah and Stefan. And while Rebekah went to get something to drink at the bottom distributor, Klaus became familiar a little with Stefan.

\- "So you're playing basketball? "

\- "A little, but it was only when I have time, otherwise I like tennis, too," Stefan replies.

\- "And you actually how long? "

\- "Two years of basketball and four years of tennis'

They continued to talk about sports for a while before talking about the game of rugby that this place tomorrow night on television.

Rebekah and Stefan left about two hours later and a few minutes after Klaus saw a man with short black hair and a woman like Katherine come in his direction. But unlike Katherine she was wearing a blue jeans with a simple white shirt, a beige jacket and a pair of boots, which made light more colorful than his sister.

\- "Hello," they greet me at the same time.

"- Hi, I guess this is Elena and Damon? "

\- "Right! So not too sound of your coma? "Damon said with a slight way, as if it was uncomfortable!

\- "Damon! " reprimand Elena.

\- "What? He's in live, it's the principal "

\- "To answer your question, I'm fine, even if I lack four years of my life"

\- "Oh yeah, that's must be weird to wake up in a hospital with gents we not know! "

\- "You said the! "

\- "So Caroline told me she was when you woke up but you did not remember her"

\- "Yes, unfortunately ... She is still present for me enormously and I feel bad for not remembering that what we shared"

\- "Yes, finally sees the bright side, if you want to separate from you that it will be easier," a pleasant half Damon.

\- "Seriously? You not find anything else to say, " Elena say.

\- "What? This is the truth, no memory, no pain. "

\- " I'm finally not sure I want to get away. I mean, even if she do not want that have to be together, I would at least stay friends with her or at least in contact. Especially, apparently, I intended to ask dl in marriage before my accident. "

\- "So you know about that? How ? "Elena wonder

\- "When my brothers and sisters have given me the business I had that day, I discovered a ring and I doubt it was for Caroline, then confirm it to me later. "

\- "I hope it will work out for you, you really are perfect for each other. "

\- "Although not always thee was the perfect guy with her, and what did screw up more than a dozen times," Damon intervenes.

\- "This time I can not say anything ..." adds Elena.

They continued to speak for a while until he 17h15 they decide to leave because they still had their luggage in the trunk of their car they were undone.

 **Caroline POV**

Around 15h, Caroline went home and she is lying on the couch to watch a movie pass on the TV.

She is waking up to 17h and went taste a bit before going to brush your teeth and take a few magazines that she had to buy early for Klaus.

When she arrives at the hospital, it is 18pm. She goes to Klaus chamber and gently knocks at the door to avoid waking the in case. Elena had sent her a text message earlier to tell her they were well happen and they were on their way to went to Klaus.

She was so in thought that she almost did not hear Klaus say input.

 **Klaus POV**

Seeing Caroline happen, my face lit up. Especially because she was beautiful in a pink dress and black lace, but also because I really expected to see this day and although the visits of my sister and Stefan and Elena and Damon was pretty good in Overall, I had the impression that after a day without seeing Caroline, she began to missed me.

 _Klaus, seriously ...,_ I said to myself, it would be the reactions of a boy who know his first love.

\- "Hi Klaus"

\- "Hi love," I replied cheerfully!

\- "So Stefan, Damon and Elena visits, that went well? "

\- "I had a good feeling with Stefan if he was my best friend before it's rather normal and also with Damon too."

\- "You hear you fine with Damon, too, but you were the type to throw spears you when you cross! "She tells me with a bit of nostalgia in his voice.

\- "I also noticed that Elena and Katherine have in common that physical! "

\- "How do you know Katherine? Does "wonder.

\- "Elijah has to take with him when he came to see me earlier in the day"

\- "Oh, sure Elena is Katherine book. Same level garment Katherine is the dark side compared to Elena, if we rely only on their character, it would be difficult to say that they come from the same family! "

\- "Certainly! And your day then? "

\- "Oh, nothing special, I went to eat with my best friend Enzo and I spent the rest of my day sleeping on the couch. "

\- "Oh ..." was all I said, I do not even know him so I would find it hard to make me notice it but the main thing for me at that time is that they are just friends!

"In made, I have to bring magazines to occupy you because from what I understand, Finn and Sage will not stay too long tomorrow knowing that their children are cared for by a nurse. "

Again, I was surprised she does notice me. Even if only magazines I can see that the majority of them speak of art, so it's to choose them carefully.

I still do not know very well how to behave with it and I felt that the feeling was mutual, but I hope the discomfort we have disappear soon thereafter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Caroline POV**

When I wake up on Monday morning, I decided to go see my emails first because I did not set foot in the office for about a month and even if I stay informed of what is happening by phone, I decide to have returned today.

Once that is done, I dressed with a white shirt tucked in a salmon-colored flared skirt, I put the same color as the skirt heels that are decorated with a small bow on the front.

I then took my black coat, warm, even if the weather is warmed for several days.

When I arrive at the office, I say 'Hi' to Davina, who became my friend after so many years together. Then I go to my office to find Bonnie, one of my best friends, which is also my secretary.

She then informed me about the significant events which it would be that I attend as director of one of the most important magazines in New York. There is also talk of printing the magazine of this month and the latest trends.

Once informed of everything that will be passed soon, she asked me some questions about Klaus, and I also told her that he had a memory loss. Davina was joined in the conversation and they both have made me their support.

We decided, around half past twelve to down for eat at the Starbucks down the street.

When we returned an hour later, I put myself flipping through the events that I would attend future. I a brunch given in _Central Park_ , the opening of an art gallery and the mode of a young scrolled New York designer who will show his creations for the winter 2015 in Brooklyn.

Of course there are worse as work, so I should be happy but I'm afraid to be overcome between the purchase of uniforms for all the events, events in themselves and Klaus back to the hospital wednesday. Great think that Rebekah announced me this this morning by text after quickly went to see.

 **External**

Meanwhile, Klaus expecting his brother Finn and Sage should not take long now.

He had spent part of the morning sitting on his bed as usual, wondering what he could say to his brother.

As if on cue, Finn and Sage entered the hospital room towards Klaus.

\- "Hello, brother !" said Finn arrived.

It was not new that they never were really close.

\- "Hello Finn, Sage" he returned to salvation.

\- "So, how's it going for you wake from the coma? "

\- "Well, even if I had some sort of memory loss, my body function normally"

\- " That good " said Sage.

\- "Yes, unfortunately I have mental sequelae ..."

\- "I'm sure everything will work out in no time," Finn said, trying to reassure him. "The physician who follows you told us that you could back wednesday? "

\- "Yes. "

\- "It's rather good news right? "

\- "Yes, I fear above all the fact of living with Caroline ..." replies Klaus.

\- "Oh, she has not told you so ...? "Sage begins.

\- "Say what? "Klaus said, frowning.

\- "she will not staying in your apartment when you will return to the hospital given that you no longer supposed to be together. And she prefers to leave you time to recover and do not want to invade your space, she said. "

\- "But that's ridiculous, it does not bother me at ! All to the contrary. "

\- "I think it's some thing you need to discuss together" Finn finished.

They went a little conversation before changing the subject. The couple left an hour after around for, as Caroline had said, they recovered their children to the nurse and returned home.

 **Caroline POV**

I continue to inform me about upcoming events and those present for more than two hours.

I then received an extract from the magazine will come out soon, so I look if everything corresponded. This was the case, I then sent an email to the printer and then I went to Bonnie to ask some pictures of the show I put on my computer and I learn about the creator and his travels in order to have based my article.

After, that when I looked the time, I saw that it was already 20:30.

So I said goodbye to the few people present and I came back home and then I fell asleep quickly.

 **Klaus POV**

After the departure of Finn and Sage, I hoped see Caroline but she never came, I tried to hide my disappointment and I fell asleep early.

 _When I wake up, I find myself next to a small cafe, with Caroline on my right. It's hot and I guess we are in California._

 _We hold smoothies, mine is apricot_ _and judging by the color of Caroline have, it must be blueberry. She takes my hand and we walk on Venice Beach._

 _We perceive in the distance a rent skates but not normal rollers, those 80s._

 _Caroline turns to me with a big smile and I understand directly what she wanna do._

 _\- "No! " I am adamant, I do not feel like skates on a beach or everyone looks at us._

 _\- "Please, it'll be so good, we will keep memories of this day all our lives ! I promise you will not regret it! " Begins as pouting._

 _It's pretty hard to resist but I persist._

 _\- "No, imagine you fall, you will have fifty pair of eyes_ _watching us and laughing"_

 _\- "We know do rollers Klaus, we will not fall !"_

 _\- "I not take the risk."_

 _\- " Come on Nik, does it for me ! "_

 _And I know at this time she win because she called me 'Nik' and she looks at me by his puppy eyes._

 _So here we are a few minutes later at the merchant. Caroline is it going great with shorts high waist blue jeans and white top crop top 'bohemian', from what she told me._

 _It therefore leased to mint green rollers and I decide to take white, less obvious_ _than is own._

 _It runs along the beach and you pass the Venice Skate Park, then to the Westminster Off-Leash Dog Park. We stop in front of the Dcastro Arts Studio Gallery and hang our rollers to fill our bags and came and visited._

 _When we come out an hour later, Caroline would go to American Apparel opposite. She returns with a short, and a clear pink playsuit._

 _Then we return to the merchant of rollers along the beach to give him_ _back, before sitting down on the beach to watch the sunset._

I suddenly hear a noise machine and a touching my arm.

When I wake up, I see a nurse who came to my care. I realize then that it was a dream, or I would find little by little parts of my life ?

 **In the next chapter, Klaus comes home !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **External**

A few minutes later, Klaus heard someone knocking on his door.

\- "Came" he expecting to see the doctor.

But he realized that it was Caroline on the other side.

\- "Hey! I hope I have not awoken you? " She asks softly.

\- "No! I was already for a few minutes. "

\- "Good! " She finished before gone to sit on the chair near the hospital bed.

\- "In fact, I wanted to talk about a few things ..." begins Klaus.

\- "Go ahead"

\- "I heard that once I get out of the hospital you would leave the apartment? "

\- "Oh ... ah yes that's right, I do not want to be on your back all the time ..."

\- "Actually, I would prefer that you stay at least a few days just so I could get my bearings and if you still want to leave at that time so it will be good to me! "

\- "I'm not sure is a good idea, anyway, I must attend some events in the coming days, so I would not be necessarily very present ..."

\- " I can came with you !"

\- "Enzo already go with me ..."

\- "Oh ! Of course I did not want to impose myself ..." he said with a bit of disappointment in his voice that he tried in vain to hide and lowering his eyes on his hands.

Caroline must have seen he was disappointed because she finally asked.

\- "But if you want you can come to the others ! "

\- "No, no do not worry, I do not want you to do it out of pity or other ...! "

\- "I do not pity Klaus, really," she insisted when she saw to it did not believe her.

\- "You sure it's not you mind having me at your side? "

\- "No, and then it not be the first time ..." she said with sadness.

\- "So where you have to go? "

\- "At the opening of an art gallery this Saturday and brunch in Central Park on Wednesday of next week !"

\- "That suits me! " Klaus replied with a smile.

\- "So you are ready to leave tomorrow? "

\- "Yes, are you not perhaps realize but we really miss in a hospital room," he said with a smile, that laugh Caroline.

And even if it's just a chuckle, Klaus immediately knew it was his favor.

\- "So who comes for you and take you home ? "

\- "Nobody. But I can return alone very well " he adds.

\- "I come !" she said immediately. "I mean, if you want, I would understand if-"

\- "I would love it" said Klaus with a smile she gives him.

\- "Okay, I'll come around 10am then? "

\- "It's good for me do not worry !"

\- "I should also take you clothes ..." Caroline says, more to herself.

\- "Indeed! Unless I stay naked as I am now in this blouse! Anyway it not be the first time you see me with nothing, " he continues, igniting Caroline.

\- "Well, I see tomorrow then! "

\- "See you tomorrow Caroline !"

 **Caroline POV**

When I woke up this morning, I dread the fact that Klaus will be here tonight, especially knowing that before we slept in the same bed, that we have ... one bed.

No matter, we will come back in time, so I took a quick breakfast before going into the shower.

On leaving I quickly get dressed because I see that it is already nine hours and a half, so I selected a dark blue Henley, black trousers and a pair of shoes in the closet of Klaus.

I think to take him a coat because it's a bit chilly this morning. I puts his clothes in a bag and I go out.

Arriving at the hospital, I saw an ambulance at the entrance, so I decided to drive around and go to the second door, and by the time I found my way into the hospital made me lose ten minutes. I therefore arrive late before the board of Klaus, and I hate being late ...!

Klaus is already sitting on his bed with a bag on his lap when I arrive.

\- "I'm really sorry for be in late !" I said directly arriving.

\- "It's good Caroline it's just ten minutes," he replied with a smile.

\- "I know, but still " I keep giving him the bag containing his clothes.

\- "Well, I'm going to change in the bathroom and I get"

\- "Okay! "

Klaus came out a few minutes later. Wren's get to this point and prescribed some medicine and it has a little talk before we leave.

On leaving hospital, I called a taxi and we climbed aboard.

When the taxi arrived near _1055 Madison Ave_ , opposite the spa _Clarins skin_ and thus to our apartment, we are down.

\- "There are lots of galleries around and this is mainly why you'd like, while I was because I love the neighborhood. " I told Klaus so that we arrive at the door of our apartment.

I open it and put my bag on the kitchen counter.

 **Klaus POV**

When I enter the apartment, I get directly into the open kitchen to the living room. The sofa is back and in front of a TV, left there are two large windows allowing light to pass. I decided to explore the apartment, once in the hallway, I see four doors, two to my right and two to my left. I open the first one on my right to find the room, _our_ room.

To the right is the bed, left a large closet that is the angle and a hairdresser near the large window that is in front of me and that leads to the outside stairs.

In the second door on my right there is the bathroom, with a sink in front of me, a bath to my left and opening a door to my right there are the toilets.

Then I opened the first door on my left, and there is an office with a desk to my right and above several magazine covers, pictures of me and Caroline, Caroline and her friends and others as her parents (I guess). On the left there is a small library formed by horizontal shelves and a sofa downstairs.

The last room contains a painting workshop, which must surely be mine. It is covered with white sheets and there is only one cabinet in front of the window with paint cans and brushes posed above. There are a few white tables set on one side of the wall and work begun on an easel.

\- "You find your workshop on" I hear Caroline behind me, and I can also guessed she smiles.

\- "Yes, I also visited the apartment," I replied, turning to her. "I really like. Even if it's more in the modern style that does not bother me so strangely. "

\- "There. " She said, handing me a cup of tea. "This is about you that at the beginning was not so excited about this award but I managed to convince you to trust me and you finally have liked."

\- "And I'm sure I would do it again !"

Before she could speak, the phone rings. She walks to the living room to answer it.

A few minutes later, I had my turn leads me to see that she hangs up.

\- "Nothing serious? "I ask him.

\- "No, no it was the office called me to confirm my attendance at events! "

\- " Oh ok. "

In the afternoon, my brothers and sisters came to see how I was and remain for a little while while Caroline's return to the office some hours.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Klaus POV**

My family is set to eighteen hours and Caroline arrive half an hour later.

Meanwhile I was preparing to eat.

\- "You cook ?" she wonder me.

\- "Yes why? "

\- "Nothing, it's just that you used to do it a few months ago ... it's just ... weird ! What are you cooking? "

\- "Pasta in Parmesan ! I hope you like? " I ask with a little bit of concern.

\- "I love, in fact, I like any kind of pasta ! "

\- "It's perfect then! "

When everything is ready, we head on the couch with two glasses of wine. Caroline offers to watch a movie and as I want her to enjoy the evening I let her choose.

\- "I think that's not a good idea, I'm the kind of girl who loves romantic comedies ... "

\- "If that's what you like then, why not?" I said to reassure her. And I really do.

\- "Really? " She said, turning to me," I never thought that you would agree although I beg you before, " she laughs.

I also laughed and she gets to choose.

\- "I really hesitated between _Love, Rosie_ and _The Notebook_ ..." she said with an air frustrate and a pout on her face. She's really sweet.

\- "We can look them both ! " I answered suddenly. Because anyway, any means is good to spend more time with her.

\- "Klaus, you don't have too-"

\- "It does not bother me, I promise ! Come on, just sit down. "

She then approaches the couch and lets literally fall over ! There must be only tens centimeters that separated us but she does not seem to see it and start the film _Love, Rosie_.

This is the story of a girl called Rosie and a boy called Alex.

At one point in the film, a barrier is formed gradually them until the moment they take away from roads when Alex studied in Boston.

I hear Caroline laugh a few moments of the film and I find myself laughing too. She even dancing on the songs.

A little later, I see that her vision blurs to a sad moment in the film.

I would like to take her in my arms at this moment but I keeps me because I do not know how she will react.

When the film is finished, his face a big smile and she turns to me.

\- "Do you mind if I put my pajamas before we start the second film ? " She asks me.

\- "No, not at all, I'll do the same anyway. "

\- "All right, you can change you in the room, I go to the bathroom! "

\- "Okay. "

When she returned, she wears a dark, red shorts and blue tiles with a large red tank top. And she is really beautiful, even in pajamas.

Then I look I notice that she blushed. I may be fixed her for too long ... but I saw she look at me, wearing a simple gray shirt and black shorts because it was quite warm in the apartment.

She sit next to me again, with the same gap that earlier and puts the second film.

I watch as she made a small smile after the fact that Allie agrees with Noah went out, or when they get longer while the two on the road.

Later in the film, when they are in the rain, I feel some thing rested on my shoulder, I then turned to me suddenly see that it's Caroline.

She removed immediately after realizing what she had done but I put my arm around her waist to close.

We stays like that until I hear snorting towards the end of the film and so I decided to still hold more tightening around me.

When I turn to her twenty minutes later, I see her asleep.

If I had the strength, I take her to bed, but I decide to lying on the couch and I stand behind her with my arm still around her waist and I almost directly puts me to sleep.

 **Caroline POV**

When I open my eyes, I feel immediately an arm around my waist, holding me almost possessive and protective against his chest.

When I look at the wall , I see it is only 5 am. Then I turn around to bury my head in the neck of the person who keeps me without really finding out who it is.

Then I open my eyes, perfectly rested, which does not happen to me very long time. I find myself stuck against a broad chest.

Lean back a little to see that it's Klaus. I then tried to push his arm that holds my waist without waking him and while still lying but clinging to me as if he was afraid I sneak, what I'm trying to do now.

I feel his breath on my face, soft and warm but the moment was break when the phone starts ringing and Klaus wakes up.

 **Klaus POV**

 _I was drinking in a bar called the Phoenix Bar after an argument with Carolina. It had started out that I spent too much time at work and she was tired of spending his evenings alone then it has degenerated and I prefer to go out and drink._

 _I suddenly saw a woman approaching, brown, brown eyes with a black tight dress, and a pair of black heels too._

 _\- "Hey! So what does a guy like you here, huh? " She said, approaching me more than necessary._

 _\- "As you can see I drink," I replied with a thick voice._

 _\- "And what is the name of the sexy man who's drinking in front of me ?" she continues, smiling at me in a way that clearly shows his intentions._

 _\- "Klaus and you dear ? " I replied by finishing my umpteenth glass of bourbon._

 _\- "Hayley," she said, putting a hand on my thigh._

 _I know I should push it but I was too drunk to even understand what happened._

 _\- "We're going for a ride? "_

 _\- "If you want ... Klaus! " My name on this mouth was beyond disgusting, but we are still left the bar by taxi._

 _When I wake up several hours later, I was wearing only my underwear and when I turned to the other side of the bed I saw the girl I forget the name, with only fluorescent pink underwear and a light pink and black kimono._

 _\- "No, no, no, no, no, shit! Hell, no, I have not done that" I said "God, tell me that a big error " I begin to whisper to myself._

 _I wake up more violently than by opening the curtains to let light directly into the room, I find her black dress and heels, I have taken and gave it to him when she barely begin to wake up. Then I push in the hallway before she have put her second shoes and I close the door._

 _I look around for any sign of what is to pass last night but I find nothing, everything was in place._

 _I look at my phone to find five missed calls of Caroline, two from Rebekah and one of Kol then I also had seven posts from Caroline and Rebekah._

 _\- "Klaus where are you ? "_ _ **At 0:20**_

 _\- "We could talk about this tomorrow, I just want you to come home"_ _ **At**_ _ **00:45**_

 _\- "Stop put your problems away, I'm waiting for you more than three hours ! Just returned, or responds to my call or my post, or even tell me where you are! "_ _ **At 1:05**_

 _\- "Nik, I'm worried, just tell me that all is okay ..."_ _ **At 1:15**_

 _\- "RECALLS ME ! "_ _ **At 1:30**_

 _\- "I'm going to bed, you interest in returning with a good excuse! "_ _ **At 1:50**_

 _\- "Nik, answers to your phone or at least to your messages, Caroline is worried ! And we also ! "_ _ **At 2:03**_

 _\- "Anyway, you're should be more interesting than where you are because I had spend more than five hours since you left ...! "_ _ **At 2:22**_

 _Shit, I screw up ... And to top it off I don't even know what that is passed with the girl because I had too much to drink ..._

 _Caroline is going to kill me ... or blame me for days ... Or even worse ..._

 **Just to say that I saw the movies I mentioned above, and I advise you, really ! And I'm sorry I did not have much updated my story but I spend my patent this week, but now am finally in vacation !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I suddenly heard a phone ring and I opened my eyes to find Caroline lying next to me on the couch.

\- "Um, hi ! " She said nervously.

\- "Hi ! Sleep well ? " I answer to lighten the mood when I realized that I still have my arm around her stomach.

\- "Yes ... uh, I should probably answer to the phone," she said, pointing to the object that has been ringing for several seconds.

\- "Oh, sure, go ahead," I said, removing my arm for let her answer.

\- "Hello? Oh, hi Bonnie ! Yes i'm fine and you? I'm listening! Yes, Enzo confirm me that " I hear. " Klaus is proposing to accompany me so normally it's good! Do not worry I know who will come ! You will find out at that time Bonnie! Yeah, yeah ... See you soon, kisses bye ! " Then she hangs up.

\- "There is a problem with the fact that I accompany you ?" I ask, hoping that there have not !

\- "No, I just needed to confirm, to made, Bonnie finds no one to accompany her, you think your brother could come? "

\- "Elijah is not with Katherine this night ? "

\- "No, not that one, Kol ! They are closer or at least try it but Bonnie is not the kind of give him a chance so I think that would be good if he came to the brunch! "

\- "Oh, I could talk to him! "

\- "Okay thank you, that would be really great! " She finished with a smile.

\- "At done, I wanted to ask you something ..." I began, not sure to how continue.

\- "Go ahead! "

\- "Uh, actually when I was in hospital I had two rather realistic dreams and I wonder if they are not fragments of memories coming back ..."

She then sits down beside me on the couch, ready to listen.

\- "The first one I had was at _Gallow Green_ in _New York_ , I think we qualify as our first date. You wore a black top with a gold sequined shorts and I told you that you could call me Klaus or Nik and you call me Nik. "

\- "Oh my god, yeah, it really happen ... I ... I do not really know what to say ..."

\- "There's also another, this time, we are in _California_ and you want to do rollerblades, I agree with some difficulty, then we share a ride, we go into a museum and after you want to go to a store. Late in the afternoon, we leave the rollers at the merchant and hand sit on the beach to watch the sunset. "

Caroline is speechless for a while before she breaks the silence.

\- " You remember," she whispers, "Your memories come back to you slowly and ..."

Then she suddenly throws at me, his arms clinging to my neck. Caught in the moment, I encircles her waist with my arms and pulls her close to me. I sense the smile before she says :

\- "Nik! I can not believe your memories come back! "

I note mentally that she call me Nik but I not told her because I fear she will regret it and tries to catch up.

 **Caroline POV**

Saturday night comes quickly, and the opening of the gallery which I attend. While Klaus is brewing in the room, I did the same in the bathroom.

I wear a dark blue strapless dress with floral motifs that is crossed in the back with a pair of black heels to match the color patterns. I make up slightly mainly with light pink. I put a gold necklace representing an arrow.

\- "Caroline … ?" I hear Klaus calls me from the bedroom.

\- "Yes? "

\- "Can you come help me please, I'm not very endow with my tie ..."

I then leaves the bathroom and come into the bedroom, I then saw Klaus miserably in front of the mirror trying to put his black tie.

I stand in font of him and then help him.

 **Klaus POV**

At first I did not really pay attention to Caroline when she enters in the room to help me but when she is placed in front of me, I stare at. I did not even pay attention to the fact that my mouth slightly open.

\- "Here," she said, drawing back a little.

Then I resumed my spirits.

\- "You're really beautiful Caroline" I said.

\- "Thank you, you're not so bad," she replies with a smile.

We then headed for the door, I help her to put on her pale pink coat, give her his bag and we went.

Arriving at the gallery, we notice that they are already many people inside.

I out of the taxi and opened the door for Caroline, then I tends her for she takes my hand, smiling at her.

When entering, I immediately see that the male eyes are on Caroline, what makes me grit my teeth, but she does not seem to notice as she leaves to join Bonnie who speaks with Kol.

\- "Hi, you two," she said, arriving near the bar arrange for the evening.

\- "Hey blondie! You're very beautiful tonight, " replied Kol. What makes me even more bite the bullet. "But not as beautiful as Bonnie! "

\- "Hello Care! "

\- "Thank you Kol, although I do not know if I should take it well or not ..."

\- "Caroline! " Says a guy approaching her to hug her, which makes me shake my fists now, though I can not say anything.

\- "Hey! Marc, how are you? "

\- "Fine and you my darling, ready for a fun night !"

\- "Sure ! Marc it's Klaus " she introduces me, showing me.

\- "Nice to meet you! " He told me.

\- "Same" I answered before we shake hands.

\- "Well, I leave you, enjoy the night !" said Marc.

\- "You too," she told him before he left. "We continue ?"

\- "With pleasure," I smile at her before giving her my arm for she can take it and she does. "So Marc and you are ... friend? "

\- "Yes, we've known for a few years! "

\- "We can see that you are close! " I replied, trying to make her understand where I would going.

\- "Not as much as you think." she said. I raise an eyebrow.

\- "I'm not his type." She continues.

\- "It astonishes me love, all male eyes turned to you when we entered! "

She then starts to laugh.

\- "What it's so funny? " I then asked her irritated.

\- "What I mean is that I'm not this type because he's gay! " She finally said between laughs.

\- "Oh ..." was my only reply, I'm feel stupid at this moment..

\- "You make you realize that you were jealous for nothing! "

\- "I was not jealous, just curious! "

She throws me a look that means I have not convinced ...

After that, the evening is going pretty well, she forces me to dance a little, even if it's good to be close to her, looking at the various painting of the gallery, she listens to me quietly when I comment some and ask to opinion of some people for her article. While I talk with Kol when he is no longer with Bonnie and then we decide at half past midnight to come home.

When we arrive at the apartment, we start to put our pajamas, brushing our teeth and go to bed in our room, our bed, like every night since I got home, and even if we not really did touch, the only presence of the other helps us fall asleep peacefully.

 **In the next chapter, Klaus going still talking about that night with Hayley to his brother and sister ... ! I hope you like it !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Klaus POV**

When I awoke, I decide to give appointment to Rebekah and Kol by message for talking about the third flashback I had, whether I had said their few thing about that night. I did not talk to Caroline for not worried her if anything happened with the girl.

When I turned toward Caroline, she slept peacefully, with her head turned in front of me. She was beautiful.

So I decide to not wake her and I went dressed in the bathroom.

When I came out around half an hour later, she still asleep so I decide to make her breakfast.

Since I do not know what she likes, I decided to do several things.

I start looking for eggs to make scrambled eggs. Then I took out the ingredients to make pancakes.

When the scrambled eggs were ready, I took out two plates and I have put in.

I also noticed that there were raspberries and so I made a raspberry smoothies.

Before I had time to put the preparations there was in the mixer into glasses, I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

Some seconds after, I saw Caroline coming.

\- "Morning !" she say.

\- "Good morning sweetheart ! "

\- "You made breakfast? " She asked me quite surprised.

\- "Exactly ! Come sit, cooking pancakes is almost over. " I said.

She then approaches the table where there plates with scrambled eggs and the smoothies.

\- "You were not forced to do all that you know, there was fruit and orange juice ! "

\- "It's a pleasure! " I replied with a smile.

She always looks at me confused and begins to eat.

\- "It's delicious Klaus ! " She said a few minutes later with a big smile.

So I knew I had done the right thing.

 **Caroline POV**

Later in the day, I had an appointment with Bonnie had found a shop open on a Sunday so that we could choose what I would put this evening, given that there have photographers almost everywhere !

So I told that to Klaus before he left to see his sister and brother because I do not know if I would be back before him.

\- "In fact, you leave when tonight ? " He wondered

\- "Around 8:30 p.m.! " I replied before leaving.

When I arrive at _Old Navy_ , I found Bonnie who speaks with a saleswoman.

 **Klaus POV**

Once that Caroline was released, I prepare me for see my sister and brother in coffee.

When I enter, I see them near a large window, sipping their drinks. I approach them.

\- "Hello ! "

\- "Hey Nik! "

\- "Hi brother! "

\- "So what do you have so important to ask us ? " Bekah said.

I explain when I had flashbacks of past times and I tell in more detail about the last.

\- "You're sure you've never seen the girl before? " Kol wonder when I finished.

\- "No, all I remember is her name and appearance ..."

\- "Anyway you never had speak me about this this evening ! "Bekah continues.

\- " Me neither ! " Kol chains.

\- "I don't know what to do, I'm afraid that if I said to Caroline, it makes her disappoint ... »

\- "It's if you not tell her she will be disappointed because she will think that you have actually done something with the girl! "

\- "That the problem, I don't know if there is something happened or no t! " I say annoyed.

\- "So that's why you were more distant with her ..." Bekah says.

\- "Surely ..."

We continue to talk about this for a while, finally agreeing to not talk about that to Caroline before we found if that really happened.

 **Caroline POV**

After several hours, I finally find an outfit. I decided to stay a little longer in order to find an outfit for Wednesday because I do not have time to return.

Once that is done, it is 6:05 p.m., I say goodbye to Bonnie and I hurry to stop a taxi for go home.

When I come home, I saw Klaus lying on the sofa, seeking an interesting chain.

\- "Hi ! "

\- "Hey, your day went well ?" he asked me with a smile.

\- "Fatigante but great, and you ? "

\- "It was good too! "

\- "How are Kol and Rebekah? "

\- "Good! " I say, because we had not take too much time to get news of each other.

\- "Okay! I will prepare myself, you'll be able to open the door if it sounds, it will probably Enzo ! "

\- "No problem ! "

I then change myself.

I donned a black bra supports, a white short sleeve blouse, slightly transparent and patterned crop top with a black skater skirt.

I put my blue shoes and I make a low bun, leaving a few strands exceed. I still have to put my lipstick red lip when I hear the doorbell.

I hurry and then I'll get my wallet in the room.

 **Klaus POV**

When I hear the bell, I'll open the door to find a man dressed in a black smoking.

\- "Hi, I'm Enzo, Caroline should talk to you about me! " He said, smiling.

\- "Yes, I'm Klaus ! "I told him, pulling away to let him pass.

\- "I know !" he replies when entering.

We wait five minutes in the living room before he said:

\- "We'll be late gorgeous ! You would perhaps put the accelerator ! " He said to Caroline.

Why he called her 'Gorgeous'?

\- "I'm coming ! " Caroline cry from the bedroom .

\- "I hope !" he replies.

Seconds later, Caroline arrives, of course beautiful. She smiles to Enzo before taking him in her arms. I did not particularly like it because I still do not know the guy, but I said nothing.

\- "I'm ready we can go there !" she said when she moved away from him.

\- "You are beautiful tonight ! "He said, before offering her his arm.

\- "You too !" she replied with a chuckle, then takes his arm.

At the last moment, she turns to me.

\- "Is not worth you attendes me because I don't know when I get back ! And there's pizza in the freezer ! " She said to me with a smile and leave.

Perfect ... here I am now, alone with pizza and she leave beautifully dressed with Enzo ...

And even though she told me to not wait her, I know that's what I'll do, I then settled on the couch and watch television.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Caroline POV**

When we are on _Atlantic Ave_ , we immediately sees several photographers and reporters outside the entrance of a building, and we guess that it's there.

It emerges two hours later. It was really good, I was in the front row so I could take pictures, I also ask several questions to designers as well as models.

When I get to the apartment, it was almost one in the morning. I say goodbye to Enzo taking him in my arms because I know he will be out this week and then I head to the living room.

I approach the couch, I saw an elongated shape it with the television still on. When I look closer, I see that it was Klaus who is asleep, so I decided to turn off the television and put a blanket over him before turning off the lights and go to bed in my turn .

 **Klaus POV**

When I wake up, I see that I have a blanket on me that I had not before, so it's Caroline who has me put it. This also means that I missed her last night ...

On my way to the kitchen, I see a note.

 _I had to go to work this morning to write my article, I hope I did not wake you in leaving, I think I go back to nineteen hours ! No need to cook we command !_

 _See you tonight,_

 _\- Caroline !_

To say I am disappointed is an understatement, I was expecting to see her when I wake up, I did not even see her all that day.

On top of that, I had an appointment with Wren to the hospital to take my news ...

 **External**

When he reached the hospital, he waited nearly half an hour to see the doctor. Once in the room, Wren ask him how he felt, if he had things that had evolved since his release from the hospital, so that negative into a positive ...

Klaus then talk about his memories returning gradually avoiding details ...

The doctor said it was a good thing, especially so quickly. It has then ask him if he perceive details, or remember the names of shops, streets, people ... What Klaus has managed to do.

He left the hospital an hour later, and he had a further appointment set in a few weeks.

Meanwhile, Caroline was at work, she has written her article on the two events which she attend, sorting it would add some pictures to show the scenes of the cycle or the beginning of the opening, and the interview that it was able to make those present.

She has to take contact details of the persons responsible for the events. She also start working on the new magazines for next month's and what is currently spent in New York.

She barely had time for breakfast. When she had finished all that, she then sent several emails to the responsible for the events to thank them.

At eighteen thirty, she said goodbye to everyone and then she took the taxi. She was stuck with pendants at least twenty minutes in traffic before she arrives at the apartment a few minutes later to ten nine forty five.

When she arrived, she saw Klaus on the couch, flipping through a magazine that she had taken to hil for the hospital.

\- "Hi !" she said, taking a glass of water in the kitchen.

\- "Hi ! So how is spend your day ? " Klaus responds by closing the magazine and turned to her.

\- "Fatigante, finally I mainly stay in the office except lunch and yet ... and you ? " She said, pointing to the room to remove her shoes and get in pajamas.

\- "Well also, the doctor was quite surprised that I can find some part of my memory as quickly, especially once I got out of the hospital ! "

\- "You have another appointment with him? "

\- "Yes, but not until a few weeks unless my condition worsens, but I do not think it's happens. "

\- "Okay ! What do you want to eat tonight ? "

\- "Whatever everything going me any way ! I dying of hunger ! "

\- "Yeah me too ! Sushi then ? "

\- "It's perfect ! " He replied, smiling.

Once Caroline finished ordering, Klaus is going to put this in pajamas too.

\- "You want to watch some particular thing tonight ? "

\- "Not really ! " Klaus said from the bedroom "And you ? "

\- "Same ! But there are episodes of Hawaii 5-0 we never look, if you're interested ! "

\- "What is it? "

\- "A series about a commander who come investigate the assassination of his father, then form a spatial unit with three other people called ' _Hawaii 5-0_ ' and investigating in murders, deals , homicides ... " explains Caroline.

\- " That seems great ! " Klaus said, sitting down on the couch next to Caroline for start the episode.

Minutes later, they hear the bell. Caroline prepares to get up off the couch when Klaus puts his hand to detain her.

\- "I am going ! "

\- "I can do it, I almost standing ! "

\- "And in mini shorts ! "

\- "This is a normal short Klaus, and the guy waiting on the other side of the door ! "

\- "It's out of question You're not going to open the door for him beaucause he going to drool on you ! "

They heard the bell again !

\- "As you wish ! But we'll talk about that later ! " said Caroline, sitting down again.

Klaus open the door to take the commende and pay the guy.

When he came back into the living room, there is sat next to Caroline handed her what she had order.

\- "You know I would have just been able to open the door ! " said Caroline.

\- "I'd rather no t! "

\- "Wow, you do not trust me or what ? Nothing will happen during the minute or I give him the money and that I take the order "

\- "Caroline ! "

\- "What? Sorry but you almost made me pass for a whore if I would open the door ! "

\- "That's not it ! " Defends Klaus

\- "So what ? "

\- "It's just that Tatia used to flirt with the delivery and I'm since staying block in this part of my life ..." Klaus started looking in another direction.

\- "I'm not that kind of girl ! I thought you knew it ! "

\- "I know, I just want to be careful, and it has nothing to do with the confidence, I just want ...

 **Klaus POV**

 _... To keep you with me, only me. "_ That's what I wanted to tell her ... but instead I ended up with

\- "I wanted to avoid him to see you like that ..."

\- "How ? Pajamas ? "

\- "No, so beautiful ..." I answered without thinking.

Caroline chuckled before she turned to me.

\- "Klaus, the guy at the door has like eighteen ! The only thing that worries him is to have his diploma and find a girl in a club ! "

I sigh.

\- "I know, I did not say it like that ..."

\- "It's okay, I understand ! " she replied, giving me a nudge.

I smile at her and she also smile to me. Then our eyes meet and stay that way for at least two minutes before she divert the look, continues to eat and looking the episode.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **External**

The next day Caroline works all day on her article.

Meanwhile, Klaus ask a little more information to his brothers and sisters on the work he does, and who was / is his friends in the company he had and several other things.

The day passes quickly for them both.

On Wednesday morning, Caroline is up to seven hours to prepare, while Klaus finished have breakfast.

They go about ten o'clock at _Central Park_ and go there knowing they taxi, they decide leave half an hour before.

Caroline returned about an hour and a half later.

 **Klaus POV**

When I saw Caroline come in the living room, I do not know what to say, I slightly opened my mouth without really noticing it.

She is wearing a white dress, stopping a little higher than above the knees and exposing her long legs, a short sleeve and back slightly towards the neck and is accompanied by a pair of bead brown, cross left.

\- "So ?" She wonder

I do not respond right away, because I still admire.

\- "Klaus ? " Her heels emphasizes her slender legs but also look like a fashion model when she walks, she is really breathtaking.

\- "Nik ? ..."

It seems to me that she call me 'Nik' because I catches up.

\- "... Klaus, I mean, Klaus ..."

\- "It's great, sweetheart, you can call me Nik, and you're beautiful ! "

\- "You sure it does not bother you ? "

\- "Not at all, on the contrary " I replied, and I really like when she call me that.

\- "I think we can go then ! " she said, heading for the door.

\- "I'm coming! " I told her, taking my mind.

When we arrive at the brunch, there is already lot of peoples as well as some journalists? Caroline takes a few pictures of the event.

\- "I talk to people this later, I'll try to find Bonnie ! "

\- "Okay, Kol said he varnishing go, I'll see if I can find him and we join you ! "

\- "Okay ! " she finished, smiling at me.

We find the girls a few minutes later, near a bar to chat with other people, some of them mothers.

\- "Bonnie, you really beautiful today! Like any day for that matter ! " says Kol arriving at her.

\- "Thank You"

\- "Caroline ! I know one who is lucky, and others who would be in his place ! " Kol said with a smirk.

Kol and Bonnie go together later in the conversation, as well as women who spoke to Caroline.

\- "So how- " I do not have time to finish I hear someone calling me.

\- "Klaus ! Do you remember me ? " I turn to see ... Hayley ! No, all but not that ...

\- "Uh, no ... sorry ... " I lie.

\- "Really ? Well you should " she replied in a honeyed voice before the return to Caroline.

\- "It's an escort or something ? " She asks me, without even looking at her.

 **Caroline POV**

An escort! Seriously? Not but what she takes her, she could be one of them with her tight skirt ! That so high over tighten it could choke !

\- "Excuse me ? "

\- "What ? " said the girl, still looking Nik.

\- "It's me you treated escort or am I dreaming ? "

\- "Anyway, I wanted to say Klaus, if you wanna see you, I can leave you my number"

It lacked more than that ! And how she know his name ...?

I turn back to Nik whether he will accept the paper. And I really hope he will not.

\- "I grieve but I'm not interested Hayley! " Klaus said firmly.

\- "Come on ! This is not because a few weeks we go to the hotel that we can not do anything more fun now ! "

I frown, Hayley ? So know her, he lied to me ! And they go to the hotel a few weeks ago ? Which means before the accident ...

\- "Besides you is a very good shot, two of us we did a duo under the sheets, it would be a shame not to retry the experiment " she said, lightly touching his shoulder and then she leaves.

I slowly returned to him ... I can not believe he lied to me, i'm so deceived ...

\- "When ?" I ask him.

 **Klaus POV**

\- "Caroline-"

\- "When Klaus and not talk me about your accident apologize because you remember her ! You did call her by her name ! Her fucking name ! " she begins to say, and she called Klaus, which mean she's upset ...

\- "You do not want to go somewhere else to talk ..."

\- "Why ? Now you're embarrassed ? "

\- "It's not what you think ..."

\- "So tell me ! "

I do not know if I should tell her the truth or deny because, in truth, I'm still not know what it's happened ... I am sur at one hundred percent having done nothing with her, I m 'recalls, but I do not have valid proof for Caroline.

\- "I ... do you remember when I told you I find the memory ..."

\- "Yes. And ? "

\- "I remember that after our fight, I go to a bar and I met her ..."

\- "What ? " She said, again raising her voice.

\- "But nothing happened ! "

\- "How could you be so sure ? Huh ? "

\- "Because even if I had drunk-"

\- "You were drunk and you remind you of what you did that night with her ? You lie, because if you had nothing to reproach you, you'd have to talk to me when you had the memory, you would have speak of it with me, or at least you would not have pretended do not you remember her ! "

I did not know what to say, I did not want her to think I cheated on her because I'm sure I do not have, I could not because I have much to lose it like that, especially with a girl who does not even happen at her ankle.

\- "I just wanted- ..."

\- "Keep your explanations Klaus ! "

\- "Caroline ..." I said, trying to catch her by the arm before she left.

\- "Do not touch me ! " she said, by disengaging herself and walking away from me.

I looking for Kol but I can't find him ...

 **So ? Opinions on this chapter ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Caroline POV**

When I noticed Bonnie discuss with Kol, I head directly to her.

\- "Bonnie, can you come please ? It's important. " I interrupted

\- "Caroline, what happened ? "

\- "It's better to talk about that somewhere else."

\- "Okay ..." Bonnie threw an apologetic look to Kol and then followed me. "So, will you tell me what is happening ? "

\- "Klaus lied me and cheat on me ! " I told her because I did not want to repeat it several times.

\- "What ? When ? With who ? "

\- "Before his accident, we had a fight, he went to a bar and you know the rest ! "

\- "With who ? " Bonnie asks.

\- "A girl who called _Hell_ - _Heather_ \- I don't know ! Something like that ! "

\- "Caroline, I so sorry ..."

\- "And I waited for him to wake up of his fucking coma ! If I had known, I would be gone! "

\- "Kol know about this ? "

\- "I don't know, maybe. He probably covered him ! "

\- "Oh Care ... "

-" And I wanted to ask you something ... " I said, more calmly.

\- " What ? "

\- "I can stay a few nights at your home, the time to find a hotel and all ..."

\- "Of course, you do not even have to ask me, you're my best friend ! " She said, and I smiled warmly.

\- "I'll take a taxi and my stuff before he returns at the apartment because I had not really want to cross him, you see ...! "

\- "I would have offered to take you, but I came by taxi ... But I can also accompany you if you want ! "

\- "No, no, rest a little, I would come back when I'm done ! "

\- "You do not force to return, I understand and will do all. In any case you already have the photos and some interview ! "

\- "Yeah, I'd see but I go, I can not stay here ! "

\- "Call me when you're done if you want talk ! "

\- "Thanks Bonnie" I finished before leaving.

 **Klaus POV**

After walking around the buffet, I notice Kol, all alone with an expression a little lost on his face.

\- "Kol ! " I touch him on the shoulder. He jumps and turns to me.

\- "Klaus, you fucking scared me ! "

\- "She know ! "

\- "What ? Who know what ? "

\- "Caroline, she know about my memory, the bar and the girl, she thinks I cheated on her but I told her I'm not, and she not let me explain - "

\- "Nik, slows, I don't understand ! "

\- "Caroline know about the memory with the girl at the bar and she thinks I cheated on her ! "

\- "How can she know, do you tell her ? "

\- "No, we crossed the girl and I said to Caroline that I don't knew her, and I call her by her name without doing it on purpose and she start telling false things about us in bed ... "

\- "Wow, and you're sure this is not happen ? "

\- "Yes! " I started to cry.

\- "Okay, calm down ! "

\- "How can I calm down, she's gone and I do not know where, and she thinks I'm wrong"

\- "So the girl had lied? "

\- "I know, and I am crazy about that !"

When Kol is about to respond, they heard a voice, which just behind me.

\- "You're such a asshole ! " Bonnie said, looking at me.

\- "Bonnie, it's not what you think ! " try in vain to explain Kol.

\- "And you're not better ! You know how that makes her unhappy to hear that ! She feels hurt and betrayed, deceived ... ! So keep your lies to yourself and stay away from us ! "

\- "Where are you going ? " Kol asked when he saw her go.

\- "At home, away from you ! "

At home ... what home, ours, hers ? Where is Caroline? I run and take a taxi.

 **Caroline POV**

When I get to the apartment, I go to the room, pulls out a suitcase and puts all my clothes, the ones I can find at least, I would take the other later. I empty quickly, and I take a few products in the bathroom.

 **Klaus POV**

When I finally arrived at the door of the apartment, I see that it is open. Caroline is here !

I'm looking for her in the living room when I heard a noise in the room, I rushed there to see Caroline put her clothes in a suitcase.

\- "Caroline ! Stop, that's not what you think ! "

\- "Really ! So why you have her phone number ! " she tell me.

I look at the bed to see a paper with a phone number, and I saw the name 'Hayley' with a heart next.

\- " It's not mine, she should- "

\- "I've had enough Klaus !"

\- "Caroline listen to me ! "

\- "And think I've been waiting you in this fucking hospital, day and night ! "

I blocked her way when she tries to leave the room.

\- "You must listen to me ! I've done nothing ! "

\- "Why would she lie! "

\- "I do not know ! "

\- "How are you so sure that nothing happened ? "

\- "I feel it, I am sure ! "

\- "Listen Klaus, I know it was before the accident but see you face makes me more hurt, if possible, so lets me passed ! "

\- "I-"

\- "I'll come get my other stuff later, when you will not be there, and I would leave the key on the counter"

\- " You can keep her-"

\- "I don't want to have nothing to do with it ..." she finished, gently pushing me past.

It hurts, but I do not try to stop her because I saw she has tears in her blue eyes ... I'm really stupid !

 **Caroline POV**

When I arrive at the apartment to Bonnie, she is not there yet, fortunately she had made me a double in case !

I put my suitcase in the living room and go into the bathroom, I look in the mirror, I look ... collapsed, exhausted, crazy, anxious ...

And I crack, tears flow freely over my cheek, and I do not try to retain them. I put my back against the floor behind me and let me slide to the ground. I wrap my arms around my knees and cry.

 **In the next chapter, Kol helps his brother to prove that nothing is happened, any ideas ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **External**

When Bonnie goes into her apartment, she sees Caroline's suitcase but no sign of her friend.

She made some step when she hears crying, from the bathroom.

She found Caroline in the same position. On the floor, with her arms around her knees. She then approaches her softly.

\- "Caroline ?" she said softly, sitting with her.

\- "Um ..." said Caroline.

\- " It's okay, do not worry ! "

\- "I just was silly to think that would be different ..?! "

\- "No, of course not, it's not your fault, it's just a fool if he did not take the opportunity he had when he was with you! "

\- "Thank you Bonnie ..."

\- "It's the truth Care! "

Then the girls went into the living room and Bonnie unfold the sofa bed in the room of her friend, who also serves as her office.

Caroline just put her bags and returned to the kitchen.

\- "You want to eat something ?" Bonnie asked.

\- "No, I'm not hungry, sorry but I think I actually going to sleep ! "

\- "Do not worry, I understand !" she replied, taking her in her arms.

When Caroline goes after put in pajamas, she turns and returns several times before sleeping.

 **Klaus POV**

I hear the door close and I know she's gone. I turn back to the empty apartment. I do not know what to do, it's like I had lost everything ...

There are still a few nights, we were on the couch, watching romantic movies ... and here we are. I am now without her ...

I hear the door open again, I turn hastily hoping she comes back.

\- "Caroline ?" I call with hope. But vanish as soon as I see Kol through the door.

\- "So she's gone ?" He asks me.

\- "Yes ... She took her things and she would give me her keys ..."

\- "What are you going to do ? "

\- " What do you want I do ? It's not like she would get back to me ... ! "

\- "You want her back ? "

\- "Sure Kol ! Why this question ?" I say angry.

\- "Calm down, it's just, you know, now that she's gone, you're free to do what you want, your future, your life ..."

\- "I just want her back ..." I replied, tired "I want her to know that I have done anything and everything back to normal ..."

\- "So if you're sure it's what you want, I can have an idea ! "

\- "What ?" I said immediately.

"Sit down, I will explain you ! "

I obeyed and I followed him into the living room.

\- "So ?"

\- "We must trap Hayley ! "

\- "What ?" I ask confused.

\- "Yes, we trapped her with a microphone and forced her to tell us the truth ! "

\- "And how do you want to do this, she will not all admit like that ! "

\- "Do not worry she will ! We go tomorrow okay ? "

\- "And how do you know where she lives? "

\- "I have my information, trust me ! "

And I do because I just want that Caroline back.

Kol stay home for sleep. And sleeps on the couch.

\- "I hope you have not done anything on the couch you two, huh ? " He asks before lying.

\- "No, of course ! "

\- "Where then ? "

\- "Kol ! " I started to get irritated.

\- "What ? Come on Nik, you can say it to me ! "

\- "We did it nowhere ! "

\- "You're really not fun you two ..." Kol said, taking a blanket and pulling on him.

I sigh and I go into the room.

I take long before I fell asleep because everything in this room remember Caroline, I saw her again fall asleep next to me, or some pictures of her in frames ...

The next day, Kol explain the plan in detail and by early afternoon, we went to her home.

Kol waits behind a hallway, with his phone to record the conversation to the important moment. I then ring.

\- "Klaus ! You finally decided to come back to me ? " She said, smiling.

\- "Yes, you right, escorts it's not for me ! "

\- "I'm always right " she said, and then she approached me.

But I took her hand before she touch me.

\- "But why did you tell that we had sleep together a few weeks ago, when we both know that's false ? "

\- "You're sure ? "

\- "I was maybe three weeks in a coma, but I still know with who I sleep, and this time, I do not remember you ! "

\- "You had perhaps drink to much for remember me ! "

\- "Why hide the truth ? "

\- "So if I confess that's wrong, I have my chances with you ? "

No! Never ! More you are far from me, the better I feel !

\- "You see love ! I want the truth and you want me ... !"

\- "Then I confess I'm a little amplify the truth ! "

\- "A little ? "

\- "Well, okay, I lied, we do not sleep together, and there is nothing happened that night ! "

\- "That's all I wanted to know, thank you ! " I smile before leaving.

\- "But ... wait you're serious ? Asshole !"

I do not listen more, and move away.

\- "I hope you have everything because I never puts my feet here again ! "

\- "Do not worry, I have everything ! " replied Kol. " You see, I told you that my plan will work !"

\- "Now, Caroline must to listen the recording ... and I hope comes back to me ..."

\- " She will brother, i'm sure of that !"

\- "How can you be so sure ?" a bit uncertain.

\- "Because you love each other and you should be together ! "

\- "Wow, that weird to hear you say that !" I say him, but he just roll the eyes and smile at me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Once out of the building, we go up in the car and go home.

\- "Well, I go on my home ! " Kol said.

\- "What ? Why ? "

\- "Because I have a date with Bonnie, we discuss to the brunch before Caroline came ! So I'm off ! "

\- "Okay ..." I can not continue because Kol is already gone.

I decided to send my record as proof to Caroline, I hope at least she will answer me.

 **Caroline POV**

I've got a message when I eating ice in front of the television, while Bonnie's prepares for her date with Kol.

She returned with a black suit, a gold strap and a pair of heels that put her figure in value. She was tying her hair in a ponytail.

\- "I do not know when I will return so don't expect me ! "

\- You do not know if you go back ! "

\- "Caroline ! "

\- "What ? "

\- "Nothing ! Good night ! "

\- "Last thing, asks if he has a condom before you know what ! "

\- "Caroline ! "

\- "You're right, you should get one ! "

\- "You exasperates me, I'm leaving ! "

\- "Enjoy ! " I finished with a faint smile.

I look down on my phone to see that this is a message from Klaus. I have already received three missed calls from him today, but I prefer not to respond.

Without looking at the video, I replied:

 _\- "What is it ? "_ **7:58 p.m.**

It's true that I won't answer, but my curiosity got the better, and if he try to call me, it must be important.

\- _"Look ! "_ **7:59 p.m.**

\- _"It'd be easier if you told me ! Like that the conversation is over ! "_ **8:01 p.m.**

\- _"Maybe I don't want to end it ! "_ **8:02 p.m.**

\- _"That's your problem not mine ! "_ **8:02 p.m.**

\- _"Just, look ! "_ **8:03 p.m.**

\- _"No ! "_ **8:03 p.m.**

\- _"Why ? "_ **8:04 p.m.**

\- _"Because I have no time to lose with that, I just thinking it was important ! "_ **8:05 p.m.**

\- "It is ! " **8:05 p.m.**

\- _"Caroline ? "_ **8:08 p.m.**

I stop to answer him, but I watch the video. Then I no longer received any message from him.

 **Klaus POV**

I knew I should not send the video. Kol's plan was a bad idea from the start ! I had to be really desperate to follow him !

I then go get a bottle of bourbon ...

I do not know exactly how many drinks I drink but I know that after I took my car and now I'm in front of Bonnie's apartment, quite drunk.

\- "Caroline ! I know you're in there, open the door ! "

\- "Klaus, what are you doing here ? "

\- "Open the door for me ! " I said thickly.

\- "No, you're drunk, go home ! "

\- "Caroline, open the door or I'll break her ! And I can do it ! " I cry.

\- "Stop screaming ! " She said, opening the door.

\- "You look beautiful tonight ! " I told her, seeing her in pajamas.

\- "What are you doing here ? "

\- "Did you see the video ? "

\- "Yes. "

\- "And ? You come back home ? "

\- "No ! Who told me that in another argument you do not sleep with a girl this time ? "

\- "Because I will never cheat on you ! "

\- "You do not know ! "

"As long as you do not want to come back, I will stay here! " I told her as I sat on the doorstep.

\- "You can't stay here, go home ! "

\- "Our house you mean ?!"

\- "Klaus, do not make me hate you at twenty-two o'clock ! "

\- "Do not worry I already hate me ..."

\- "Klaus ..."

I tends her my hand for she sit with me on the threshold

\- "I stay with you until you leave ! "

\- "I'm not leaving ! "

\- "We'll see ! "

Forty-five minutes later, we are still sitting on the ground.

\- "Klaus, I'm tired ... Please, returns at home ! "

\- "Not without you ! "

\- "Okay, I'll take you home ! "

\- "Okay! "I smile at her

\- "Take off your smile. I don't do that for you, I'm just tired ! "

\- "Of course! "

Half an hour later, we enter in the apartment.

\- "Okay, now that you're home, I leave "

\- "No! Caroline stays with me " I cry, trying to hold her by the arm.

She laughs a little of my antics !

\- "No, it's late, I need to returned ! "

\- "Why ? Nobody is waiting for you ! "

\- "What makes you so sure ? "

I frown.

\- " What ? "

\- "Who told you I was alone in the apartment to Bonnie ? "

\- "Because this is the apartment to Bonnie ! "

\- "But she's with Kol, so I had all to myself ! ... Or not ... ! " She smiles at me.

I hope she only joking, and honestly, it does not make me laugh.

\- "Who you expect then ? "

\- "A handsome, muscular brown, sitting on the couch, with nothing but a underpants-"

\- "Caroline ! "

\- "A problem? After all, nothing happend, I am sure ! "

\- "You take my words against me, huh ? "

She shrugs.

I then grabs her by the waist and I put her on my back and take her to the bedroom.

\- "Klaus ! Stop ! " she said between laughs.

\- "What ? "

\- "Rest me now ! "

\- "Okay ! " And I put her on the bed.

\- "You know what I mean ! "

I then looked into her eyes.

\- "Stay with me, at least this evening ..." I said, softly.

\- "I can not ..."

\- "So it's true ? Someone really waiting for you ? " I said, hoping I'm wrong.

\- "No, you're idiot ! It's just that it's too new, I can not act like if nothing happend ! "

\- "But there is nothing happend !"

\- "It could have ..."

\- "Wait for me ! " I said, while I put my pajamas in the bathroom, at any speed.

I hear her sigh and go.

\- "Wait Caroline ! " I ran to her, still a little drunk.

When she turns to me, she starts laughing.

\- "Klaus, go to bed ! " She said, leaving the room and closing the door.

I sit on the bed disappointed, sad and other feelings that I do not recognize very well.

Maybe this time she really leaves ? I would never have the opportunity to see her in the morning or going to sleep next to her in the evening ...

Then I feel water trickling down my cheeks, and I realize that I cry softly because it hurts to think to the last days together. I lost her, I think ...

And I lie down on the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Klaus POV**

A few minutes later, I heard the bedroom door open and I see Caroline without her coat and bag approach me.

\- " Are you cry ? " she asks softly.

\- " I thought you had left ? " I replied, ignoring her previous question.

\- " I was, but at the last moment I decided to stay because it's already midnight and Bonnie send me a message and say that she would spend the night with Kol, so I close the door and turn off the lights. "

\- " Oh ..." that's all I respond.

She lies down next to me in bed. She passes her hand on my cheek and dry my tears.

I hate that she sees me as weak, but with alcohol and tiredness, I do not care anymore.

Because she's close to me that night.

She turn offthe light on the bedside table and I pass the arm around her waist to approach her. She buried her head in my neck and we fall asleep directly.

When I wake up in the morning, I took my time because Caroline had to leave the apartment and I'm alone.

Then I feel a presence behind me move a little. I turned around, hoping it's not another girl that I do not know !

But no, it's Caroline, she's staying with me all night, she slept next to me !

\- " Hi Klaus ! " she told me, and I notice that her eyes are fixed on my face.

\- " Hello sweetheart ! "

\- " You are pensive this morning ! There is a problem ? "

\- " No, I just think you'd be gone in the morning ... and that I would wake up alone ..."

\- " What ? No, I do not get up early enough for that ! " she laughs.

I smiled.

\- " And I'm really grateful you're not ! "

\- " So you planned something this morning ? "

\- " Not yet and you ? "

\- " No. "

\- "Okay, so let me spend a few phone calls and I come back ! "

\- " What ? Where are you going ? "

I'll pick up the phone and prepare everything we needed. I heard Caroline go in the bathroom.

\- " Take some stuff ! "

\- " Where are we going ? "

\- " Trust me ! " I said.

\- " But I need to work on my paper ..."

\- " I thought you did not know what to do ! "

\- " Yes, I meant not immediately ! "

\- " You must give it back when ? "

\- " Next tuesday will be fine but but i don't really have- ..."

\- " Do not worry we will be back by then ! "

\- " Returned from where ? "

\- " Trust me ! But first we need to go in Kol's appartemen for take his car ! "

\- " What ? "

\- " He know, do not worry, he just not will be there this morning so he put the keys on the table and leave the door open ! "

So we take a taxi to the Kol's apartment. Then I go take the keys for the car and we settled for about two hours drive towards _Philadelphia_ for a weekend, sort of, because we get back sunday !

During the trip, Caroline asks me many questions, which are quite understandable but I hope she will really appreciate what we will do !

A bit later, there a sign who said we will soon get to _Philadelphia_.

\- " Wait, we're going to _Philadelphia_ ? " request Caroline surprise.

\- " Exactly ! "

\- " But why ? "

\- " For a weekend ! "

\- " Why today, I mean, this morning you did not know what to do ! "

\- " I wanted we move away from _New York_ for a few days to clear our head a bit ... Do you not like it ? "I ask her disappointed.

\- " Yes I do, of course, it's just that you had never done this before, and I'm just surprised ..."

\- " We will get soon at our hotel ! "

\- " Wow, I still can not believe we are in _Philadelphia_..." Caroline replied, without too much listening to what I had said.

\- " You sure you like it ? "

\- " Yeah ... I really love it ! It's really great that you've decided that ! But you must not work or something ? "

\- " No, I have called and have informed of what to do during my absence, and my assistant knew very well what to do when I was in a coma ! "

We arrive at our hotel, the _Sheraton Society Hill Hotel Philadelphia_ about noon and a half because of traffic. Then asked our room to put our suitcase before eating at the hotel.

 **Caroline POV**

Walking into the hotel room, we directly see the window leading to a balcony overlooking trees and building. Then, right there, is the bathroom and when we advance still left the bed and you can see a round table, black at the right.

I always can't really believing it's real, I just thought we was going to go to a park or at a restaurent.

We depositing our luggage to the bed and going down to eat.

Around fourteen hours, we go back to install our stuff. An hour later, I asked to Klaus :

\- " What are we going to do here ? "

\- " I expected some things but if you do not like we can always change " he replied, a little nervous.

I never thought to see Nik nervous one day !

\- " No, I'm sure it will please me, I am already so excited to be here !" I smile at him.

\- " It would tell you that we walking in neighborhoods around the hotel ? As it's almost four hours of the afternoon and all ... "

\- " Yes ! With pleasure ! "

We first went to _Philadelphia Urban Adventures_ and then to the _First Bank of the United States,_ then walked by the _Todd House_ and the _Physick House_. We walk to the _Korean War Memorial Park_ and back to the hotel.

When we returned two hours later, we go to the hotel room and we talk a little. Then we eat at the restaurent and we go to bed early.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Caroline POV**

I felt something tickle my arm. When I woke up, I found Klaus watching me and gently caressing my arm, to be sure I'm awake, well, I think that's why ...

\- " Hey you ! " I said softly, smiling

\- " Hey ! "

\- " You planned some thing today ? "

\- " Yes, and tomorrow too ! " He always tells me, looking at me.

\- " Where are we going ? "

\- " Picnic in the _Brandy Wine Park_ and then we could visit _Wilmington_? "

\- " It's great ! Plus the weather should be sunny today ! "

\- " Perfect ! "

 **Klaus POV**

When Caroline returned, she wore a blue dress, a black vest, who was happening at the same level as the dress and black sandals.

\- " Ready to go ? " she asks me.

\- " Of course ! " I replied, taking the basket with food inside.

When we arrive at the _Brandy Wine Park_ , the weather was fine. We decided to walk a little. We pass over a bridge and then I unfold the blanket and sits in the grass.

We discuss about everything and nothing until I start to open the basket. There salad, sandwich, cheeses, fruit, and wine. We starts eating salad and sandwiches when I heard Caroline's voice.

\- " Nik ? "

\- " Hmm ? " I smile at her, continuing to eat.

\- " Thank you ! "

\- " For what ? " I ask her.

\- " For everything, for this weekend here for the picnic, to be there ... "

First, i don't know what to say.

\- " I just want you to know that mean a lot to me and I really enjoy but you were not forced to do all of that ! " she continue.

\- " I'm glad you appreciate it and you deserve much more Caroline ... " I replied softly.

\- " Why do you say that ? "

\- " Because it's the truth ! "

\- " I did nothing special ... "

\- " It's not true, sweetheart, you were with me all this time, you're stay when I was in the coma, you came to see me day and night, you help me in the hospital, you agree that I accompany you to the various events ... "

\- " It's normal Nik, I do not understand why you think I deserve something special while I'm just staying with you ! "

\- " Because it means a lot to me ... " I replied, looking into her eyes smiling and she did the same.

Later, Caroline eat grapes when she turns to me with a gleam of amusement in her eyes.

\- " You think you can catch it ? "

\- " What ? " I asked confused.

\- " The grapes ! " She said, by lifting one end of the bunch.

\- " You underestimate me if you think I'll miss it ! " I told her confident.

She then launches me but at the last moment, she cry.

\- " Careful, a bee ! "

I turn and then misses the grape, but I see nothing.

I hear laughing and then realized that she had lied.

\- " You have missed ! " she said between laughter.

\- " You are simulate there was a bee ! " I tell her !

\- " You have still miss it ! "

\- " It's not fair ! " I said, crossing my arms over my chest in sulking.

 **Caroline POV**

He's just so cute at that time !

\- " Are you pouting ? "

\- " No ! " he replied annoyed.

\- " Come on, it was just a joke !" I said to him in approximating me.

\- " It was not funny ! "

I still brings me closer to him.

\- " You know, we can always back to the hotel and cancel this afternoon ... "

\- " I do not think it will be worth it ... " he replied, smiling a little.

\- " Ah ! " I cry and I woke up.

\- " What happend love ? "

\- " There is a bee just beside you ! "

\- " Yeah, really funny Caroline, but it will not work twice ! "

\- " This time it's true ! " and I do not lie. He then returns to view.

He try to make the bee go away with his hand and five minutes later she was finally away from us.

He starts to tidy the picnic and I extends his hand so that he gets up with me.

\- " So will we explore Wilmington now ? " I said, smiling.

\- " Let's start ! " he replies with a smile and I see his dimples. He's really beautiful ...

 **Klaus POV**

During the visit, we go to _Wilmington National Cemeter_ and then we continue the visit at foot.

And I feel Caroline stop walking next to me. When I look back at her, her eyes are open wide and the mouth too, it's like, she is in trance.

\- " Caroline ? " I said worried.

No answer.

\- " Caroline, what's going on ? You saw something ? Do you not feel well ? "

Still nothing, I gently raises my hand on her shoulder.

\- " Oh god, I can not believe it ! Never in my life I would have thought being here ! "

\- " Here where ? "

\- " Here on this bridge, it's magic ! "

\- " What ? It's just an ordinary bridge Caroline ! " I said, completely confused by her actions.

\- " Just an ordinary bridge ! Klaus, you can not be serious ! This is THE bridge, the bridge in the series _One Tree Hill_ ! When Lucas Scott walk with a basketball in the hand in the generic ! " she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She had to see my profound confusion as she released her phone. She clicks on a video and show me.

\- " Look ! Do especially attention to the beginning and the end ! "

And yes, the bridge we are is the bridge is located in the generic or a man walking by bouncing a basketball.

\- " And it is known ? "

\- " Known ? Of course it is known, is like the best series in the world ! "

She then handed the video.

 _" I don't wanna be anything other that what i've been trying to be lately ..."_

Then I hear what I assume to be the generic music.

 _"All I have to do is think of me and i've peace of mind ..."_

I realize then that Caroline sings account. Knowing the words by heart.

 _" I don't wanna be anything other that what i've been trying to be lately ..._

 _All I have to do is think of me and i've peace of mind._

 _I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do or who i'm supposed to be._

 _I do not wanna be anything other than me "_

\- " We're really on the bridge " she said still smiling.

\- " I think so ! "

\- " We absolutely need to went to the basketball court in the movie ! " she continues not even hiding the excitement in her voice

\- " What ? "

\- " In the series, there are two teenager _Lucas_ and _Nathan Scott_ , and the two boys play basketball on a specific court ..."

\- " And you'd want to see it ? "

\- " If you would, I don't want to spoil your day ... with- "

\- " As long as I spend time with you it will be very far to be ruined ! "

\- " Really ? "

\- " Yes ! "

\- " Wait, I take pictures of the bridge ! "

Later, Caroline is like a child, she just smiled all the time after the bridge and her eyes are amazed when we begin to move toward the court. She always takes lots of pictures and all !

\- " Thanks for everything Nik, it was really a wonderful day, the best of my life with you ! " she said, approaching me. And before I could answer, she wraps her arms around my neck. I then wrapped my arms around her waist and we stays that way for a few minutes.

Then we decided to back to the hotel in _Philadelphia_. But this day will be mark in my mind ...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Caroline POV**

The next day, I wake up the first for once. I watch Nik sleep peacefully beside me.

I still can not believe he did it all for me ... He did not realize how much it touches me ... Yesterday was magic, and I'm so happy to have been able to spend all of that with him ...!

I finally decided to wake up him a few minutes later.

My hand gently touch that cheek, not to frighten him. I feel his stubble penny my fingers.

Then I see him open his eyes and gently smile at me, almost lovingly. But I do not think he is at this point in our relationship ... sadly. Knowing that it's only a few days he is out of his coma ...

\- " Hey ! "

\- " Hi ! How are you today ? " He asks me.

\- " Perfectly good and you ? "

\- " Same as long as you're with me ! " I can not help but smile and he did the same.

Later, we're both dress and as I do not know what we will do today, I put a pink skirt skater with a short strap strapless pink, dark blue and light blue, and a white vest has large mesh with a pair of boots because the weather was colder.

\- " So where are we going ? " I ask him.

\- " We're going in the _Philadelphia Lucky Strike_ ! "

\- " In the bowling ? "

\- " Yes ! Because it's not very hot outside this morning ! "

\- " Let's go then ! "

When we arrive at the bowling alley, there is almost no one. The place is big, with lead tables near the entrance and sofas further back.

We waited a few minutes then we'll play a game.

\- " We bet that I win this game ? " Nik asks me.

\- " In your dreams ! If I win, it will probably happen, when we get back, you will cook for me during a entire week ! "

\- " And if I win, you give me a kiss ! "

\- " What ? "

\- " Fear of losing sweetheart ? " He said with a smirk.

\- " Never ! "

After about an hour and a half game, I finally won with 68 points for me and 65 for Nik.

\- " I win ! " I cried then.

\- " What ? No, it's not possible ... ! "

\- " You have to make me the kitchen for a week ! "

\- " Yeah yeah ... " he say a little disappointed.

\- " Do not be a sore loser ! "

\- " I'm not ! "

To raise his mood, I took his hand in mine and I approach him gently, then I crushed my lips against his, passionately. I did not know what his reaction would be, but when I wanted to stop the kiss, he put his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I then put my hands on her cheeks. Meanwhile, our tongues dancing together. Slowly, as we took the time to rediscover the taste of the other. I think about going to the bathroom, remove his t-shirt and the rest of his clothes, but I abandoned that idea. We're still in a public place.

I then separate a little of it to resume my breath, always leaving my hands on her cheeks.

-" May we eat here ? " I ask.

 **Klaus POV**

After that slow and passionate kiss, we decided to eat here. Even if I had not finished there with her because I wanted more, so much more.

Around fourteen hours we leave the bowling alley.

\- " Now we will go out ! " I inform her.

\- " Where ? "

\- " You will know when we get there ! " I replied, smiling.

After a quarter of an hour later before the _Blue Cross RiverRink_.

\- " We're going ice skating ? " Caroline asks me excited.

\- " Yes ! " I replied, and even if it does not enchant me to spend several hours in the cold with peoples around us, I knew she loved doing that activity.

\- " This is so great ! It's been so long since I've done that ! "

Once we put our skates, we head towards the ice.

I refuse to hang at the bar, although I'm not so reassuring than that. Fortunately, Caroline sees my uncertainty and takes my hand and lead me to a corner where there almost no one.

\- " You did not look very reassured ! "

\- " Do not worry, everything is fine ! " I said, trying to reassure her. Or reassure myself ...

We continue to move on the ice, but still without clinging to the bar. Then I saw that she removes hand from mine softly. And I cling her hand more loosely.

\- " Nik, you know you're gonna have to let go of my hand ?! " she said, smiling.

\- " I know, but I prefer to have you close to me. "

She began to untie our hands which was bound together. And she moves back little.

\- " Come to me ! "

\- " Sweetheart, I do not have three years ! "

\- " So you say you're not coming ? " she said, pretending to sulk.

I cursed in my breath and then I start approach her, but I see that she steps back, I decided to accelerate until I put my arm around her waist and closer to me. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck.

I smile at her.

\- " You see ! I can do it ! "

I see her approaches me until her mouth was close to my ear and I could feel her hot breath.

\- " It was not bad, now see if you can catch me ... "

And she leave, skating away from me.

I take it as a challenge, so I share in her leadership quickly then I only managed to catch her hand but a child pass in front of me.

I'm falling and we end up on the ground, her on me.

Then I hear laughing. I do the same thing and then I noticed that her laughter ceases gradually.

We then look each other. I see her beautiful blond curls framing her face, and I feel like a floral fragrance.

I have only one desire at this moment is to kiss her, badly.

She suddenly get up and take my hand for do the same.

I miss my chance.

Later in the day, we take the car back to the hotel, and my nervousness immediately back ...

I don't ant to spoil the day by announcing her that ...

 **So the next chapter is the one Rated M in particular ! Otherwise, I'm going on holiday tomorrow so I do not know if I could update the story, but I really hope to have network ! Also, I wonder if you want me to open a** **'Polyvore'** **page or I would put the outfits I talk about in my next fictions (usually Caroline, but it could have Rebekah and others ... ) !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Klaus POV**

We arrive in front of the receptionist and I can not help but put my hand in my pocket to make sure it's still there. I made the gesture at least twenty times today.

When we're in the elevator, I find the words I want to tell her, I'm obviously afraid of the rejection, because after all, I do not know how she feels about me … I may decide too quickly and she's not ready and I will spoil the travel, because of me ...

I do not really have time to ask me questions because Caroline opens the door of our room.

I wonder if the receptionist did what I had to ask him this morning, if I want, if everything is perfect because it has to be, there is not the time for error.

I see her take off her jacket and put it on the back of a chair and then she takes off her shoes and put them in a corner of the room. She then draws the curtains and looks at the view out the window before opening her and go outside.

 _Okay, this is your chance. You have to talk to her._ I repeat in my head.

I then comes out on the balcony too.

\- " Caroline ? " I said, nervously.

\- " Yes ? " she turns to me.

\- " I can talk to you two minutes … ? " I try in vain to hide my anxiety, which still takes over.

\- " Go ahead " she asks me confused and a little worried.

\- " Uh ... Well, I wanted to tell you ..." but I stop.

\- " There is a problem ? "

\- "As soon as I wake up in the hospital and I saw you, I saw how your are gorgeous-"

\- " Nik- … "

\- " Let me finish Caroline. You're the first person I saw, beautiful, with your beautiful blond curls, I still remember you wore a beige sweater. You were pretty tired, but still beautiful. When I turn me for saw you, I saw the concern and tenderness, I did not think possible before, especially since I had jumped from a few years back. But you stay with me in our apartment load of memories, you spent your evenings with me, you trusted me and you agree to stay here for the weekend. You helped me to adjust me with my new reality ... My best moments were spent with you Caroline, as well in our apartment, where I had the chance to sleep near you, to wake up me to your sides, past my evenings watching television, with your presence at a few centimeters from me, here in _Philadelphia_ , or in _Wilmington_. This day was wonderful, and I want continue to be in your presence, every minute, every day, forever. To see you wake up in the morning, or eat your breakfast in the kitchen. To see you come home after a day's work and come to me because your I love you presence with me. To see your smile and your sparkling eyes turned to me, filled with happiness and know that you enjoy your time in my company makes me the happiest of men. "

I saw freely cast tears on her cheeks and I wanted to take her in my arms and never let her go, but I had to continue.

\- " So Caroline Forbes " I said, leaving the box from my pocket and putting me on my knees " Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife ? "

 **Caroline POV**

I then understands when he gets on his knees, I was already crying since he started the discourses and continue ...

He ask me in marriage. I'll be married. Do I'm ready? Is it not too early? It is he feelings toward me ? Lots of questions invade my mind at that moment.

How do I will tell that to my mother, my friends, Bonnie, and how he gonna say that to his family ?

I realize then that he still waits for my answer, still kneeling in front of me with the ring in his hands.

\- " Yes ! " I said with a big smile despite my tears of joy. He pass me he ring on my finger.

I approached him, put my hands on the sides of his face and take him to me for a passionate kiss. He answers directly. Our tongues tangled with that of another, lutant for dominance.

When we split up a little later, we're both breathless.

\- " Come ! " he said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the bathroom.

When I come into the room, I see that the tub and filled with water, soap and lot of foam. There are candles around and rose petals on the top.

\- " Nik, it's beautiful … " I said, at a loss of another words.

When he turns back to me, I see his eyes filled with lust and love.

I then kiss him again.

 **Klaus POV**

I then returned the kiss, in the begins softly but quickly becomes heated.

I undressed slowly, removing her dress first, then her top and letting her only in underwear.

She did the same with my clothes by removing my pants and my top, leaving only my underwear.

I pass behind her, my hands on her reeds trailing kisses down her neck. She sighs contentedly.

My hands move to her throat-support and defeated suddenly, dropping it on the floor and let it slide through her land also panties and she turns to me.

She takes my boxers, sensually, always keeping eye contact with me.

Once we are completely naked facing each other, I drag in the hot tub kissing her.

She then sits astride me and takes a glove with soap and starts rubbing my shoulders. And she does the same with all the other parts of my body.

I take my turn a glove and repeats her actions, stopping to pay more attention between her legs. We continue to kiss after that.

 **External**

Caroline then rolls on Klaus, slowly. He let out a groan.

\- " Caroline ! "

\- " Um ..." she replies, entranced by small movements he makes with his hand on her clitoris.

Klaus kisses her again and again before his lips are moving towards her jaw, then her neck, and then her nipples, giving their full attention.

Caroline moaned. She puts her hands around the his neck and gently pulls his blond curls by approaching her breasts.

Then Klaus is tired of teasing, so he puts his dick in front of her entrance and slowly inch.

The part is then filled with their groans and their breaths.

Caroline continued what she was doing and rolled again her hips against Klaus. After a few moments, their orgasms arrive simultaneously.

He then takes her on the bed. Klaus rides on her, gently kissing her legs, between her legs, then her core. Slowly, sensually. His tongue passes over her folds, wet. He grabs her leg more firmly, with his tongue still on her core, drinking and sucking the juice. Then goes back to her stomach, her neck, and her mouth. Kissing her again and Caroline moaned into the kiss.

\- " Yes ... Nik "

He put this tip to her core, and supported softly. Making moaning again. When he returned to her, she wrapped her legs around him and make them more close. Klaus then takes and puts her legs on his shoulder, giving him better access.

\- " Faster ! " she asked breathlessly.

She then raises her hips. Caroline came first, her orgasm was hit her. Then Klaus came next.

When he came out of it, slowly, she returned them, and she was on him this time. He then slip two fingers inside her, while she kiss him. Then Caroline arrive at his dick and Klaus get away his fingers of her core. She put her tongue on his dick, before taking whole his member into her mouth. And suck again and again.

\- " Caroline ... Shit … " Klaus groaned, while his eyes filled with lust.

Some time later, he comes in her mouth and she swallows his juice. When she gets out his cock from her mouth, Caroline goes next to him on the bed with her head on the chest of Klaus.

\- " Nik ? "

\- " Hmm ? "

\- " I'm in love with you. "

Klaus is surprised by her words first, then replied.

\- " I'm in love with you too, sweetheart. "


	22. Chapter 22

p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"strongChapter 22/strong/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongCaroline POV/strong/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I feel something tickling my neck. Then I realize it's some lips, making their way to my neck, my jaw, my mouth. I replied immediately. Passionately. Because I know it's him./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"When I open my eyes I see Klaus in front of me, his eyes are open, too. I feel this hand on my cheek, soft and reassuring./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Then I remember slowly yesterday's events, bowling, skating, Klaus discourses, his proposal, the evening./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"He seems to see my reflection because he asks me:/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- " Are you okay ? "/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"My eyes then focused on his, full of uncertainty, fear, and he was scared. He must think I answered too quickly yesterday and I regret what's come after./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- " Caroline, if things have been- " I cut him by a kiss. Gently but enough firmly to make him understand that I absolutely have no regrets./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"When we come off shortly after, I look into his eyes, for make him understand that the words that I'm going to say to him are sincere./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- " I regret nothing Nik, absolutely nothing. This weekend was wonderful and last night was just confirmed. You can not even know how much I'm happy to be at your side this morning, and to be your wife. "/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"He replied with a smile. We stay like that for a little while before I asked him:/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- " When we take the road for emNew York/em ? "/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- " Eighteen hours ?! "/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- " Perfect ! "/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"We spend our morning in bed continuing our last night activities. When we finally goes down it was just 2:12 p.m. We just finished eating what we had ordered at the hotel./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"We then decided to go a walk in the city. We stop in front of the emMasonic Temple/em and then goes to emLogan Square/em. Before back to the hotel, we stop in a emStarbucks/em on emMarket Street/em./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"When we arrive at the hotel, it's already 5:30 p.m.. So we packed our bags, which we had fortunately not too unpack, and then leave the room key and take the car for go at home, in emNew York/em./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Arriving in the city a few hours later, it's already the night. Klaus decides to keep Kol's car tonight./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"We're going to bed immediately when we are home because we exhaust./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I snuggled down next to Nik and we fall asleep quickly./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"When I woke up the next morning, I realize that the bed is empty./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I go into the kitchen to find Klaus on the phone. It's probably for his work so I decided to not disturb him and eat my breakfast watching television. I sent several messages to friends but also to the family of Klaus and asked them to join us at the emIris Cafe/em in emBrooklyn/em. After that, I called my mother to let her know that Klaus asking me and I say yes. She's really happy for me, and she asked when we had set a date, but I told her that we first have to talk about it together./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"When I hang up, I see that Klaus have finished too, so I tell him about the appointment that I set with his family and friends./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Once back in the cafe, there is nobody to share. Only the people at who I send messages. I love the atmosphere of this coffee because it's warm and friendly. With a design including plants, but also wood and brick wall./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"We are know now that Bonnie and Kol are officially dating and I jumped at the chance to tell them about emPhiladelphia/em,em Wilmington/em and Rebekah and Bonnie are jealous because I saw the bridge in emOne Tree Hill /emand all !/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I their shows different pictures I made during the weekend. And Klaus speak to them./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- " I would also like to announce that I ask Caroline to marry and she said yes ! "/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Bonnie and Rebekah immediately take me in their arms, followed closely by Katherine. Men talk to Klaus and Enzo asks him to not do things that will hurt me because otherwise he will settle accounts with him. The rest of the morning went well and we decided to stay to eat at the cafe. All of us./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"The wedding date is emSaturday, July 18/em, meaning in nearly three months./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"We start talking about the shape of the dress I should have and we all agree with girls about a mermaid shape./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"We are planned to go buy her together and I then asks at Katherine, Bonnie and Rebekah for beings my bridesmaids. She accepted right away. Klaus then asks to Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Stefan./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I send a message to Elena to also ask her because she couldn't be here today./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"We leave all in the middle of the afternoon, each to his own./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- " I can not believe that in only three months, I would wear a marry dress and be your wife ! I can't wait for this ! "/p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Nik laughs at my enthusiasm./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- " You can not know how I'm impatient me too … " he replied before kissing me./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I finally finished my article on time, I take the opportunity to add some places to visit and address in emPhiladelphia/em and emWilmington/em./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **External**

The wedding of Klaus and Caroline takes place in the _New Leaf Cafe_. The atmosphere created to this place is very romantic, and comfortable. This makes us feel so out of town that we forget that we are almost in the _Bronx_.

The path that is outside and that leads to the reception who's decorated with white candles.

 **Klaus POV**

I look myself a last time in the mirror before going to the room or Caroline's prepares and I knock.

\- " Who is it ? " I hear the voice of my sister yelling from the other side.

\- " It's me ! " I answer.

\- " Nik, you can not see Caroline before the wedding, that's give bad luck ! "

\- " I have some thing to give her ! "

I hear her sigh and then I saw Katherine open the door but still quickly closing.

\- " You have to blindfold you in this case ! " Bekah said as she quickly close the door.

I let her do it because I know that if I'm not blindfolded, they will not let me entered, ever … !

I feel that my sister takes me by the arm and took me into the room. I do not know if I should move or look where I am.

I hear footsteps coming towards me before Caroline take my hands.

\- " Hi ! "

\- " Hello sweetheart ! " I replied, in trying to take her waist with my hands.

When I find it, I closer her to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I can smell her perfume and therefore guess that she is a few feet away from me.

I feel her lips on mine and I answered directly.

\- " I have something for you ...! " I said and give her a box, that I take out of my pocket.

\- " Nik … ! " she told me, I gather that she opened.

\- " What do you think ? "

\- " It's beautiful, you should not have ! "

It's a fine diamond strap with several beads around thereof.

\- " I'm going to ask to Katherine to put it on me ! "

\- " No, I can do it ! " I told her immediately.

\- " But you must keep your eyes bandaged ! "

\- " I can do it ! Just come closer ! "

She did what I told her and after several times, when I hear laughter Caroline and the bridesmaids too, I finally arrives.

\- " Thank you very much ! " she tells me.

\- " With pleasure love ! "

\- " Really, thank you I'll be the most beautiful bride ! "

\- " You're already the most beautiful bride ! "

\- " You can't even see me ! " she replied with a chuckle.

\- " I already know how much you are beautiful ! "

\- " Now that it's over, you're going to leave the room Nik ! She had to finish to prepare herself or we will never be on time! " said Rebekah by taking my hand to lead me to the exit.

 **External**

The bridesmaids finish to prepare herself too. They put their short dresses, light pink, sleeveless. With a white belt marking their sizes and put their white shoes with heels.

Meanwhile, Caroline puts on her dress, she is white, with thin straps and a bare back behind. The tail is quite long with white tulle, and the tissues of the same material as the dress.

Knowing that, traditionally, she should have something blue, she chose to put clear blue underwear, something new, it will be what Klaus just gave to her, some old thing is a pair of earrings, ears belonging to her grandmother who wore them on her wedding day, and something "old" it will be a collar from Sage.

Her hair is styled in an elegant chignon, or there are some small white flowers inside. She then puts her shoes.

When the girls are ready, they go out of the room and found the photographer.

Meanwhile, Klaus is under the wooden altar, which is decorated with green vines and white flowers all around.

He recoiffe himself several times and does not stop ruffling his hair in passing.

\- " Niklaus, stop fidgeting ! The photographer takes photos ! "

\- " Yeah, it makes us more stress than you ! "

\- " I reassure you, it does not help Kol ! "

\- " Kol, stop stressing your brother more than he's already and go join Finn ! "

\- " Like you want ... "

\- " There's nothing to be nervous brother ! " say Elijah.

\- "But she can always change her mind, or leave when she walks down the aisle, or never come into the alley … ! "

\- " Look, you know she loves you, otherwise she would not stay with you when you were in a coma ! She had several opportunities to leave but she is still staying with you ! "

\- " But if I was rushing and that she was not ready ! "

\- " Then she would have told you ! You really think she was about to cancel everything and go when you gave her the bracelet ? "

\- " No but- "

\- " Then trust her ! " said Elijah before returned sitting among the guest.

The song begin and they see Elena walk down the aisle as first bridesmaid followed closely by Rebekah, Katherine and Bonnie.

Klaus start looking the girls nervously, waiting his blonde beauty.

When he sees her, she is accompanied by her mother …


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Klaus POV**

She is beautiful, all smiles and a little moved. She holds the famous bridal bouquet, which is filled with white flowers.

Her hair was in a bun with two curly strands framing her face.

When she reach the altar, she handed the bouquet to Bonnie and took my hand in hers.

Music is now complete and I saw that her eyes were filled with tears she contenais. I then start my discourses.

\- " When I saw you at my bedside in the hospital, I saw this beautiful woman who in front of me, looking at me, and all I could hope it's that you stay with me. I was staying in a dark period of my life, or I was not really happy. But you will not abandon me and you were able to give me the courage to fight to get out of that coma. You made sure that I go well. Always. Since I met you, or met a second time ... "

The guests laughed.

" I could see you're an exceptional woman, always caring, attentive, strong, intelligent, and full of light. And at the same time you were able to restore the light in my life. I did not believe in love, especially not with a woman as wonderful as you but you show me that everything was up possible. _Kevin Auliac_ said : _'Love is not a feeling ... It's a rebirth_ ' and I finally understand the meaning of this quote. Thanks you for all, Caroline. "

I wipe away a tear running down her cheek, then the priest is facing her.

\- " Nik, when I first met you the first time, I put several times before to tell you that I loved you, because I was afraid of hurting me, but who's not ? Then I have told you, and you told me the back, and this time has forever remain engraved in my memory. When you go away that night, after I give you my decision to face this, I realized I should have waited. I'm impulsive and when I was calling to tell me your accident, the long minutes I spent in the waiting room allowed me to remind myself that evening. I repeatedly ask me what would happen if I did not tell you that, if the evening would have continued as it should have, if we'd be back together at home ... and questions haunt me for weeks or you was in a coma. I then wanted to stay until you wake up and then leave, because when I realized that you had forgotten me, my heart was ripped apart, and I could not bear to see you and remind me all this past times has your side when you did had no idea of that.

But what's really and permanently changed my mind, it's when your memory was back, and I thought there was maybe a chance, a hope for us.

You never push me away of your life, even if I was a stranger in your eyes. I then re-learned to love you. And anyway, I do not think I can erase my feelings for you, ever.

When you ask me to marry you. Lots of questions have come to me, but I knew in my heart that I would say yes. And I'll never regret it, because when you told me you loved me, I understood that no matter where I go, I will never cease to think of you. "

I had to fight to hold back tears. The priest then pronounced the words I repeat and the son of Finn and Sage, aged just three years, approached us with alliances.

\- " I, Niklaus Mikaelson takes you, Caroline Forbes, like my wife, from this day, for better and for worse. To love you and cherish you all the days of my life, in wealth and poverty, in health and in sickness, until death separates us. "

I then slipped the ring on her finger.

\- " I, Caroline Forbes, takes you, Niklaus Mikaelson, like my husband, from that day, for better and for worse. To love you and cherish you all the days of my life, in wealth and poverty, in health and in sickness, until death separates us. "

And she slipped the ring on my finger.

\- " If one of you is opposed to what these two people are united by the sacred bonds of marriage, he says now or he keep quiet at never. " said the priest.

Fortunately, no one objects, otherwise it would have ended with my fist in his face.

\- " By the power conferred to me, I declare you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. " ends priest.

I then took Caroline's face in my hands, and gently but passionately kiss her, and she replied in the same way.

I hear the applause of the guests and the priest.

I gently put myself away from her face, but still remains nearby for her to hear.

\- " I love you Caroline. "

\- " I love you too, Nik. "

 **External**

The photographer takes so full of photos of the guests, the married, the places ... Before everyone headed inside to the reception.

Caroline then starts back and decide to launch the bouquet.

This is Bonnie who catch him and every eyes goes to Kol.

\- " You will be the next brother ! " said Klaus.

\- " I should hope so ! "

Hours later, when everyone has finished eating, it's time for Klaus and Caroline to dance their first dance on the song _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri.

 **Klaus POV**

 _" Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer "_

Then I get closer to Caroline, holding her tighten against me.

 _" I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I love you for a thousand more "_

I then look at Caroline's eyes. I wanted to show her what I could not say with my words, make her understand that she was the one for me, and she always be.

 _" Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer "_

 _" I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I love you for a thousand more "_

 _" One step closer_

 _One step closer "_

 _" I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I love you for a thousand more "_

 _" And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I love you for a thousand more "_

I then departed from the dance floor, taking Caroline with me.

\- " Where are we going ? " she asks me.

\- " Out ... "

\- " What ? But we can't leave, it's our wedding ! "

\- " Do not worry, I've already warned them ! Meanwhile, it's time for our honeymoon ! "

Then I see Caroline smile. We are moving towards a convertible.

\- " So ? Where are we going ? "

\- " Rome ... and Paris, and Tokyo ... " I said and she kiss me lovingly, before we take the road.

 **END**


End file.
